Alison Angel
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: This is the story of Alison Angel. The prequel to Impossible and takes place in the AU where Darla and Angel had twins Alison and Connor. Find out what happened before Alison made the choice to destroy herself. Which led to Impossible. Warning: Spanking.
1. Chapter 1: Alison and Connor

Alison Angel

Summary: This is a companion piece to my AU series where Darla was pregnant with twins. This is the before story and shows the journey and the reason why Alison made the choice that she made.

So technically this would be the before story. Impossible would be the in between story and In Control would be the third story. So I guess it's a trilogy unless I add more after In Control.

Warning: Spankings of course.

Note: Fred did not become Illyria. Just as in my other stuff it is Faith that becomes Illyria.

Chapter one: Alison and Connor

It is said that twins are connected. Or linked. In supernatural ways. Some claim to be able to speak telepathically. Some think so much alike that they can say the same thing at the same time without planning it. Twins are close. So close that its scary to some people. Mostly twins are of the same sex. But sometimes...Just sometimes. They are of the opposite sex. Like Connor and Alison.

Connor and Alison are the twins children of Darla and Angel. Who by the way...are vampires. Both of which have souls. Darla didn't get her soul until after she got pregnant and then after they were cut out of her Darla was rewarded and got a soul of her own. Not long after the birth Alison was discovered to have special supernatural powers. The first was the power to start fires with her mind. She set Wesley's desk on fire the day she was born burning the prophecy that Wesley had been trying to translate before he had a chance to translate it. Perhaps it was an accident. Or maybe a coincidence. Or maybe it was fate. Or luck. Or maybe it was just Alison.

Over the first four years things were pretty calm and the most problems they had were with vampires and that or course wasn't much trouble. The occasional demon would surface and be destroyed as well. Holtz of course was destroyed before he even made an attempt to attack the hotel. And at the age of two Alison's second power was discovered. She wanted her toy from across the room and reached for it from her small bed and just before Angel could get up to get it for her it floated over to her and she smiled and giggled and then looked up at her daddy as if she was now busted. Which of course she was. "Okay so we can add telekinetic to the supernatural list of powers that you have. Just great. You are gonna be a hand full aren't you." Angel smirked and she gave him her most innocent smile.

A year later Connor and Alison were pretty good at talking. And by the time they were four they could speak in whole sentences.

One morning at breakfast Alison and Connor were eating and Alison instead of eating her toast tore off the crust into small peaces then when she saw no one looking and knew everyone was eating she began to put it in her nose because she thought it might taste better if she ate it through her nose.

Darla happened to look up and she gasped which caused everyone to look up at her "Ali what are you doing?" Darla asked getting up from her seat and went over to Alison's chair as Alison said "Eating crust through my nose mommy." she said happily.

Angel fought a smirk as Darla tilted their daughters head back and said in a whiny voice "Don't." and then after making sure she got all the crust out of her nose she threw the bread away and sat down shaking her head at her daughter and now she too was fighting a smile.

But our story really starts after the twins turned 7.

Now during the first six years the twins hadn't really been spanked. They had been swatted when they crossed the line and they had also had corner time and time out time of course. But at age 7 the twins earned their first real punishment. Together.

Alison had been told from the age of 5 that she wasn't to use her powers unless she was given permission. And normally she did as she was told and so did Connor.

But today Connor wanted to play ball and Alison at first didn't want to play.

"Come on. It'll be fun." Connor urged.

Alison sighed "Okay." she gave in not really able to say No to Connor. Anymore then he could say it to her.

She got up and at first they just sat on the floor and rolled the ball in the room. Their door was open as always and Darla happened to walk by and see then rolling the ball on the floor.

"Hey." she said sticking her head in the door with a smile "What are you two doing in here?" she asked.

"Playing ball mama." Alison said passing the ball to Connor.

"Honey don't roll the ball in the house." Darla said.

"But mom we're just rolling it back and forth." Connor whined.

"Yeah now. But I know you two. And pretty soon rolling it will turn into tossing it and tossing it will progress into throwing it and then throwing it will progress into you two breaking something and that will progress into daddy giving you both a spanking. So lets just not roll the ball okay?" Darla suggested and then they put the ball away and she walked off figuring that they would find something else to play with.

Alison however no longer wanted to play with anything else. She wanted to play with the ball. So she got it back out.

"Come on. We'll be quiet and careful." Alison said and this time they remained standing and tossed the ball back and forth. They paused for a moment having the same thought. "I'll get them." Alison said and then ran to Alana's room Alana was the daughter of Fred and Gunn and Alison wanted to ask her to join them in playing their game of ball and Alana agreed. And then Alison went to convince Garrett who was the son of Wesley and Illyria and Garret willingly agreed. Alison then went to Garrett's twin sister Ava who was harder to convince but eventually she agreed too and soon there was 5 kids in Connor and Alison''s room tossing the ball back and forth. This went on for about ten minutes when Gunn saw all the kids he peaked in to see what they were doing "Hey what are you guys up to?" he asked then saw the ball "Uh oh. Well this is a disaster waiting to happen. Come on guys. Let's put the ball up and find something else to do okay?" Gunn suggested knowing exactly where this was going to lead if it kept going.

"Party pooper." Alison whined pitifully and put the ball down.

Gunn smirked "Just trying to save your butts is all." Gunn informed and walked back downstairs where he had been headed.

"He's gone." Connor said as they heard Gunn now downstairs.

Alison picked up the ball and Garret tried to be the voice of reason "Maybe we should stop."

"No!" Alison snapped angrily. A pencil then flew across the room and she gasped "Oops." she said then took a breath to calm herself.

They all seemed to forget about Ali using her powers and began to toss the ball.

Then even though they didn't intend to they began to throw it back and forth between all of them.

Laughing when the ball was missed and someone had to chase after it.

They threw the ball around for about an hour unnoticed by anyone then Wesley came up and caught.

"Hey dad." Garret greeted nervously.

"Hello Garret. May I ask why you are all in here playing ball in the house? Especially since you all know what a bad idea that is?" Wesley quizzed.

"We're being careful." Ava informed him.

"Yes of course. But even when your careful accidents can still happen." Wesley said then added "Put it away and find something else to do." Wesley said putting his hands in his pockets and they put the ball away until he walked downstairs. Once downstairs Wesley informed everyone that the children had been playing ball in the house. At which point Gunn got upset saying that over an hour ago he had told then to stop playing. And then Darla jumped in saying that she too had told then to stop playing with the ball but that it had only been Connor and Alison playing when she told them to stop.

Angel went up the stairs with Wesley and Gunn right behind him.

The ball was instantly dropped as Angel walked in the room but they were already busted and they knew it.

Angel looked sternly at the children "You were told to stop playing ball and to find something else to do. Wanna tell me why you chose to play ball after being told more then once that you were to stop?" Angel asked.

Alison put her hands behind her back not sure what to say. Connor did the same thing.

Alana seemed to be the first one able to find her voice "We didn't hurt anything Uncle Angel. We were just playing ball." she said.

"Uh uh. Don't even go there." Gunn scolded "The point is that we told you to stop. Now why didn't you?" Gunn asked.

"But she is correct. We did not harm anything. We were merely playing. It is what children are suppose to do." Ava said she was more like her mother Illyria when it came to her brain. But she was also human and had a heart like her fathers.

"Yeah but you were told to stop playing ball. Three times. Okay fine only Connor and Alison has heard it three times. But the rest of you heard it twice. After hearing it once you knew continuing to play was wrong. So why did you keep playing?" Angel asked wanting an answer.

"It's not their fault! We asked then to play with us. We were having fun. Why do you have to ruin it? We weren't gonna break anything! You worry too much." Connor said angrily and with more attitude then Angel was willing to accept right now.

"Okay this discussion is over." Angel said.

Gunn went over to take his daughters hand and lead her to her room.

"Garrett. Ava go to your rooms and wait for me." Wesley said and his children did as they were told knowing not to make it worse. Wesley left the room shutting the door so that Angel was now alone with his children.

Angel tried again to be reasonable "Okay lets try this again. Why did you play with the ball after you were told to stop?" Angel asked.

"It was fun." Alison said honestly then added "And we knew we wouldn't break anything."

"And how did you know you wouldn't break anything? Do you gain the talent of seeing the future and not tell me?" Angel asked.

"No." Alison said knowing that if she was suppose to say something if she thought she had gained another power. She had not had a vision but she figured they wouldn't break anything. And they hadn't!

"We still didn't break anything. I don't see what the big deal is." Connor said.

"The big deal is that you know better! When one of us gives you an order or tells you to do something or to stop doing something you listen and do as your told. You don't keep going because it's more fun then stopping. You listen because you know that if you don't listen then you'll get in trouble. And since you didn't listen... Guess what?...Your in trouble now." Angel said as he sat down on the bed.

"Connor your first." Angel said.

"Why am I always first?" Connor whined.

"Because you came out first." Angel answered.

Well that was true. Connor had come out first.

"I'll go first." Alison volunteered trying to give her brother a break.

"No. I said Connor was going first. Connor come here." Angel said.

Connor slowly went over to his father and was a little surprised when his dad pulled him over his knee and swatted the seat of his pants hard 10 times. Connor had tears in his eyes when Angel put him back on his feet.

"Your turn." Angel said simply turning to Alison now.

She went over and got her ten swats as well. He set her back on her feet with tears in her eyes too.

Suddenly her sadness turned to anger. "Your not being fair." she said.

"How am I not being fair?" Angel asked.

The room seemed to get warm and then a picture frame flew across the room and slammed into the other wall and several pens floated into the air and poised and ready and they flew into the wall and were now embedded there. Angel had followed each item with his eyes and then he grabbed Alison placing her back over his knee "That's enough of that young lady!" he yelled and then pulled her pants and underwear down and began to smack her bare bottom. She immediately stopped using her powers and began to cry at first it was out of shock but then it was because of her sharply stinging backside as her father continued to spank her.

"You do NOT use your powers unless I give you permission. You know that! I don't ever wanna see that again. You WILL control yourself or I will spank your bare bottom until you learn some control. Do you understand me little girl?" Angel demanded not stopping the spanking until her bottom was red and she was seriously crying.

Connor was mad that his dad had spanked Ali so hard. He of course didn't understand the danger that came with Ali's power.

Angel stopped spanking and then he flipped her over and held her til she had calmed down some.

He then let her up and helped her put her pants back on. Then he hugged her again "Shh. Daddy loves you honey but you have to stop and think. You can't let yourself lose control. You can't allow yourself the luxury of losing your temper. It's too dangerous." Angel said.

She nodded her head in understanding. "I know. I'm sorry daddy." Ali said which pulled at the vampires heart strings then he looked over at his son "Are we going to have a problem Connor?" Angel asked Connor shook his head no and then came over to hug his dad too and Angel hugged him back.

6 years later.

When Alison was 13 years old she killed someone for the first time. Killing demons in one thing and acceptable. But killing a human was different. Here's what happened.

They were out patrolling. Alison and Connor and Garret were allowed to go too. Fred stayed home with Ava and Alana.

There was a nest of vampires and they had just gotten done dusting them all when suddenly a man came out of nowhere snatching Alison away from where she walked at the end of the group so when she was taken no one noticed.

Well almost no one. Connor didn't have to see it. He felt it. Alison wasn't there behind him anymore.

"Alison." Connor panicked and turned around and saw that he had been right. Angel and the gang stopped and then they began to track Alison.

Alison was slammed again the wall by the guy that thought she was just a little girl. He threw her on the ground and pinned her there with his body and he began to touch her all over her body. She wasn't able to scream because his mouth covered hers and tears filled her eyes. She didn't know what to do. At first she thought that maybe he was a human but then she began to think that maybe he was a vampire.

There was a steak in her jacket pocket if she could reach it. The man began to wonder underneath her skirt and she felt his hands on her thighs and getting closer to her privet place that they had no right to be touching. She used her powers to throw him against the wall she quickly jumped up and pulled out the steak.

Angel knew they were getting closer to the trail and then Connor took off running and Angel knowing that Connor felt Ali he followed they arrived just in time they rounded the corner and what they saw shocked them .

Alison plunged the steak into the man's check and then yanked it out and then her eyes filled with horror when he didn't burst into dust which meant that he was human. However he would now die because of the wound. It was fatal weather you were a vampire or not.

She wasn't sure what to think though. She was too young to know that he had been trying to rape her. But she knew that she had just killed a human and that was wrong.

The human died and Alison exhausted beyond belief fainted.

Angel picked her up and carried her to the hotel with the others following and wondering what had happened. Angel put her on the couch.

"What the hell happened? She knows not to do anything until they show their demon face. Why would she think he was a vampire?" Darla asked confused because her daughter didn't usually make those kind of mistakes.

Angel sat down sadly "I can't believe she killed somebody."

Connor got defensive. "Stop it. She was uncomfortable. He was making her feel...trapped. She was repulsed." Connor said.

"By what?" Darla asked.

"Him!" Connor said.

"Why?" Darla asked.

"He was..." Connor tried to think about how to explain it.

"His hands. All over her. In places they shouldn't have been. She was scared. She thought he was evil. She stopped him so that he couldn't touch her anymore." Connor said looking over at his sister still sleeping.

"Why was he touching her? "Connor asked.

Darla felt sick.

Angel wanted to be sure "Connor where was he touching her? Could you feel it?" he asked knowing that sometimes Connor could feel what Alison felt. As if it was being done to him.

Connor touched his own chest "Here." he said then reached down to his thighs "Here." he said his voice getting rough now. His hands went higher and then stopped "Here. He got no further." Connor said then he crossed his arms and regained his composure.

Angel closed his eyes to the image of his helpless little girl about to be raped. But she hadn't been raped. She had killed the man before he was able to finish it.

She had killed the man because he was trying to rape her. But did that make it right? Or justified?

Angel wasn't sure. His first thought was that the bastard deserved to die if he had been trying to rape her. But his second thought was that it wasn't their job to punish the guilty. Or at least not the humans that were guilty. It may not have been justified. But at least it was acceptable. Angel could forgive it because it was self defense. But he would have to make sure that she understood that there would be no more killing humans. No matter what they were doing. She could get away or she could use her powers in order to get away. But she wasn't allowed to kill them. Angel explained all that when she woke up.

A year later Drusilla came to town and Alison was captured by her. Angel and Darla spent a long time tracking her.

Alison had gotten free from the rope Drusilla had tied her with. "naughty kitty." Drusilla scolded coming towards her.

Alison attacked and in only moments she had a steak inches from Drusilla's heart.

"Don't dust the bunny." Drusilla whined in a playful voice as she changed back to her human face.

Alison grabbed her by the throat and was about to plunge the steak into her heart when suddenly her mind was assaulted with images from Drusilla's head. Images of Angelus. Touching Drusilla. Raping her. Beating her. Breaking her. It lasted for a long time. And when it ended Alison could only see the victim that Drusilla had once been. So instead of dusting her she made her a deal. "If you swear to leave and never come back. I won't dust you. But you must leave now." Alison said getting off of her.

Drusilla looked at her and then giggled and left.

Alison went down on her knees steak clutched in her hand angry tears filled her eyes. She didn't know who she was angry at. She knew she should have dusted Drusilla. But she didn't want to.

Angel found her an hour later "Are you okay honey? Where's Drusilla?" Angel asked.

Ali looked up at him and she knew she couldn't tell him the truth. So she lied "I dusted her. I'm sorry daddy." she apologized.

He lifted her to her feet and hugged her "It's okay. You did the right thing." he said his hand began to rub her back and she cringed on the inside trying to tell herself that he wasn't Angelus.

That night she had a nightmare. She screamed in her sleep and Angel practically flew the distance from his room to hers when he heard the scream. Connor of course got to her first because he was right in the other bed across the room because at the time they still shared a room.

Alison just kept screaming. Connor tried to shake her away but when his dad entered Angel went over and he shook her roughly and she was startled away and then she cried and Angel pulled her into his arms rocking her back and forth thinking that she had had a nightmare about Drusilla coming after her.

Connor knew differently. What he didn't know was why was his sister suddenly having nightmare about Angelus? It had never happened before. They had never even met Angelus. Connor kept it to himself though and so did Alison. Angel sat on her bed as she fell asleep and he stayed there the rest of the night to make sure she didn't have anymore nightmares.

Angel and the gang never found out that Alison lied about dusting Drusilla.

Two years later

Buffy came to visit Angel and ask for his help with a new monster that showed up in her town. Angel agreed to come help.

Alison and Connor and the other kids refused to go and insisted that they could stay by themselves for the week that the gang would be gone.

After arguing about it with the kids and then arguing amongst themselves they came to an agreement.

"Okay fine. We're gonna give you a chance to prove that we can trust you here alone by yourselves. Now here's the ground rules. If something happens and you need our help you have to call us and tell us what's going on. Also you have to call us every night and tell us about your day and what you guys did. That way we know what's going on around here. And we expect you to be honest about reporting to us. And if we find out you broke any of the rules or if you don't call us every night then your butts are mine when we get back. Hear me?" Angel explained to all the kids. Normally the parents would spank their own kids but on occasion a parent spanked a child that wasn't theirs. The other parents were okay with this because it was just part of their parenting skills. And none of them had a problem with it. They loved all the kids as their own so it didn't matter who spanked who's kid. But most of the time it was the actual father of the child that spanked them.

"Yes sir." Garret answered respectfully.

"Garret what have I told you about calling me Sir?" Angel asked with a smirk.

"You want my respect. Not my fear. Don't call you Sir. I know I know." Garret caved with a sigh.

After all the hugs and kisses the parents finally left worrying madly about their kids.

Once the parents were gone things went pretty normal and there was no trouble that is until three days later.

Connor was possessed by an evil entity that was hellbent on destroying the world. It controlled his body making Connor fight with all of them and Alison knowing that it was an evil being inside her brother began to fight back. "You better get out of my brother's body you freak!" Ali yelled doing a spinning kick and began to really fight with the evil being.

It grabbed a sword "uh oh." Ali groaned and she dodged and ran for her father's sword and turned in time to block Connor's sword with her own and she kicked out at him trying to push him back and she went back in swinging and then Connor manged to cut her arm Garret came from behind and Connor turned and Alison seeing that Connor intended to stab Garret knew she had to stop him. She stabbed Connor from behind then after realizing she had just stabbed her brother she screamed and panicked.

Connor fell back Alison saw the evil entity leave his body and the hotel. Alison held onto Connor.

"Connor." Ali checked his pulse and Connor looked up at her "I'm sorry." Connor moaned out.

"NO. Connor hold on. Just hold on." Alison panicked and began to cry and Garret had tears in his eyes too just as Alana did and Ava thought of calling Angel and the gang.

"Can't/ I love you Ali." Connor gasped out and then he took his last breath and Alison screamed again.

"NO!" Ali screamed gathering Connor closer into her arms "I'm sorry Connor. I'm so sorry." she cried lost and not knowing what else to say to him. She had killed him. Her own brother. Her twin. One of the most important people in this world to her. She had killed him.

The pain from losing Connor began to make the rage in her grow. And it grew until the rage was more powerful then the grief. She laid Connor down and she stood up. That thing had come from another human. The man had come in asking for help and then something had come out of him and he had run and then the thing had gone into Connor. Alison got up and went looking for the man hoping that the evil entity had gone back to it's host.

Alana watched Ali leave and she was scared and worried "What are we gonna do?" she asked.

"We must call Angel. He must be told." Ava said as she went over to the phone. Her brother got in her way stopping her "No! Ava we can't tell Angel something like that over the phone. There must be some way to fix this. Use your powers. Go to the oracles and ask if this can be fixed. There might be a way to reverse this. We have to at least try. Before we go and tell Angel that Connor is dead." Garret said looking her in the eye. Ava nodded and then left using a portal because it was faster. Or at least according to her it was faster.

Alana sat next to Connor's body not wanting to leave him alone weather he was dead or not.

Garret understood and he too wanted to stay with his friend.

That night when the phone rang and Garret saw that it was Angel he didn't answer. When the machine picked up Angel hung up and called again.

The phone rang a second time and again Garret didn't answer. This time there was a message left "We been gone only three days and already you guys are breaking the rules? If someone is there then they better pick up. I'll call one more time and then we're gonna start calling cell phones." Angel hung up.

The third time there was still no answer.

Garret and Alana just couldn't answer the phone. First of all Connor was still dead. Second of all Ava hadn't returned and third of all they had no freaking clue where Ali had gone.

Connor's cell phone rang and Alana cracked. She answered the phone "Hello." she answered.

Angel raised his brow "Alana? Why are on Connor's phone?" he asked calmly in the same room as everyone else.

Gunn was suspicious of that too.

"Connor's sleeping." Alana stated nervously.

"I didn't ask you what Connor was doing. I asked why you were on his phone and by the way...I can tell when your lying to me." Angel said knowing that it was a lie.

"I'm not lying. He is sleeping." Alana insisted.

"Right. He went to sleep before 9 o' clock which by the way he hasn't done sine he was 9 years old. Yeah. Right. I'm really believing that Alana." Angel said sarcastically.

"He is asleep I swear! Everyone's asleep except for me and Garret." Alana vowed.

Angel snorted "Okay now I know your lying. Not only is there no way that Connor is asleep. There's definitely no way that everyone went to sleep and only you and Garret are awake. You better stop lying to me. Now what the hell is going on?" Angel asked sternly ignoring the grin on Gunn's face at his daughters foolishness.

Alana hung up on him. "We're dead. We're so dead. Correction. We're beyond dead!" Alana said seeing as she had just hung up on Angel.

Hearing the dead line Angel pulled the phone away from his ear. "Oh you did not just hang up on me." Angel stated to the phone.

Gunn lost his smile "Excuse me? She hung up on you?" Gunn asked then looked over at Fred "What is wrong with that kid? First she tells an obvious lie and then refuses to admit that it's a lie. And now she hangs up on you. Something is definitely wrong here." Gunn said turning back to Angel.

Angel called Alana phone this time and got voice mail and the scowled "She turned her phone off!" he said then tried calling every phone.

Ava who was in another dimension trying to talk her way past a witch froze the witch to answer her phone.

"I am busy now." she informed the caller.

"Busy doing what?" Wesley asked his daughter the phone was on speaker so that everyone could hear it.

"That is not your concern at the moment. I am fixing something." Ava said

"Fixing something? What broke?" Wesley asked now everyone was wondering if the kids had ruined or broken something that they shouldn't have been messing with.

"Father I must go. The signal from the phone may be lost in this dimension." Ava informed in case she lost the signal.

That grabbed everyone's attention.

"Hang on a minute. Your in another dimension?" Wesley asked.

"I..." She wasn't sure if she should answer that now that she was thinking about it. Her father wouldn't be happy about this.

"Ava Michelle Answer me!" Wesley raised his voice.

"Yes. Father. I am." she said truthfully.

"Why?" Wesley demanded.

"I told you I am fixing something." Ava said.

"And how many times have I warned you about opening portals and traveling to other dimensions?" Wesley asked sternly.

"More times then I can count father. Why?" Ava asked.

"Where exactly are you?" Wesley asked.

"I told you. I am in another dimension and I must manipulate the witch so I can cross the bridge into the forest of despair so that I may speak with the oracles of the red eye." Ava informed which made no sense to anyone except for maybe her and Illyria.

Wesley gave the phone a strange look clearly saying that was not from the mouth of his child and then spoke again "you will come back to this dimension now!" he said.

"I will. Once I have finished here. But not before. I am sorry father." Ava said and then hung up on him and shut her phone off and unfroze the witch and began to chant a spell that would make the witch listen to her.

"Well this is getting less funny by the second." Darla stated dryly the kids were definitely in trouble and they were getting themselves even further into trouble by not saying anything.

Angel put his phone on speaker and tried to call Alison. Her phone seemed to be off too.

Wesley then did the same and tried to call Garret's cell phone.

Garret didn't quite have the guts to ignore his father calling his cell phone.

"Hello." he answered unenthused.

"Hello. Would you care to tell me why your sister in apparently in another dimension trying to fix something that has gone wrong there?" Wesley asked.

"Uh. No?" Garret said in a questioning tone.

"No wasn't an option Garret. What's going on? I want to know right now!" Wesley said sternly.

Garret gulped.

He could almost see his father getting upset and putting a hand on his hip in his frustration the same way Angel often did.

"Trust me dad...This isn't the kind of thing I can tell you over the phone. It's bad. Dad. Really bad." Garret said tears pricked his eyes again as he looked at Connor's body.

Wesley and the others could hear the tears in his voice. The boy was very upset. Something was terribly wrong.

"Garret where's Alison?" Wesley asked curious.

Garret's tears spilled over "I don't know! I haven't seen or heard from her in hours." Garret cried.

Wesley looked over at Angel who was now a little worried about where Alison might be.

"Alright. So Alison is missing?" Wesley asked.

"Yes." Garret answered.

"Where's Connor? Is he looking for her?" Wesley asked.

Garret tried to hold back some tears "Dad... I can't. Okay. I just can't..." he cried not ready to talk about anything to do with Connor yet.

Angel took the phone "Garret your scaring me. Why are you crying? Where's Connor?" Angel asked nervous.

"I'm sorry. I can't." Garret cried.

"You can't what? What can't you do? Garret talk to us. What's going on? What happened?" Angel asked then as if he had read Garret's mind Angel suddenly realized what was wrong.

"Garret. Where's Connor?" Angel asked wanting to know if he was right.

Garret didn't answer he just continued to cry. "Garret where is he?" Angel demanded.

"He's gone! Alright. He's gone!" Garret yelled.

Angel tried to remain calm. Because those two words had two meanings.

"What do you mean he's gone? Did he go somewhere? Or did...did something happen to him?" Angel asked.

Darla was suddenly very close to Angel.

"I can't!" Garret declared. He wouldn't tell then that Connor was dead. "Not like this. Not over the phone." Garret cried.

"Oh god." Darla gasped and tears were in her eyes. That could only mean one thing. And they all knew it. Connor was dead. That was the only way to explain what was happening.

Garret heard a scream from outside the hotel door and then Alison walked in she had blood in her hair.

"Oh my god. Alison! What did you do!" Garret asked his tears instantly drying at the sight of her.

He didn't realize that everyone could still hear him.

They listened carefully.

Alison didn't say a word. She only went into Wesley office. "Ali what are you doing? Why are you going in dad's office? What is that? Ali what is that?" Garret asked as she now had a book in her hand.

"Alison wait. Where are you going? Alison don't go." Garret tried to stop her from leaving but he was flung across the room and he collided with the wall "Ah! Ali that hurt!" he yelled upset that she would use her powers on him and then she opened the book on the desk wrote down the spell on her arm and then left leaving the page open.

Garret went over to the book and then picked up the phone "Dad?" he asked wondering if they were still connected.

"I'm here. What did she take from my office?" Wesley asked.

"She took a staff looking thing and she wrote a spell from this book. She left the page open...oh god.." Garret gasped as he looked at the page.

"What? What spell is it?" Wesley asked.

"Oh god. Ali why?" Garret asked confused and lost.

"Why what? What spell is it?" Wesley asked.

"She's going to destroy the world." Garret said shocked.

There was silence met with that statement. All the gang looked at each other then they hung up the phone and got in their car along with Buffy to help stop Alison before she did something stupid. Like tried to destroy the world.

It was almost morning when they arrived at the hotel and Ava landed right in front of them from an open portal before they made it to the door.

"Whoa." she said shocked not expecting to see them here.

"Are you just now getting back?" Wesley asked and even though he would be displeased she told him the truth "yes. But I can save him now." she said turning to enter the hotel the gang followed her and what they saw broke their hearts.

Garret had fallen asleep on the couch and was curled up as if he was freezing. And Alana had fallen asleep near Connor refusing to leave him.

Angel only had to smell the air to know that his son was dead. Had been dead for a long time.

Ava went over pulling out a glowing red bead looking thing and it floated into Connor's chest his heart immediately began to beat again and he opened his eyes now alive and Ava put her hand over the wound and began to heal him with a spell she had won while in one of the 6 dimensions she had traveled to.

Once healed Connor sat up and looked around. Ava helped him stand up.

She turned to them "he is fine now." she said.

"Great. Thank you." Angel said and meant it. "Now what the hell happened?" Angel demanded.

"Connor was possessed by an evil being. It entered Connor after leaving it's host. Then it used Connor to attack us and before Connor could kill Garret Alison plunged a sword into him in order to stop him from hurting Garret. It was not Connor but Connor would have hated himself if anything had happened to Garret because of him. Alison blamed herself for Connor's death and ran to find the host and the evil being which left Connor's body once Connor was fatally wounded. I traveled to 6 dimensions hunting and searching and doing what I had to do to get what I needed to help bring Connor back. I have just returned from that mission." Ava explained.

"Great. That's just great. Now we're gonna have to cleanse her again!" Angel growled.

Buffy suddenly saw it getting dark outside. "Uh. Angel!" she called and Angel turned and saw that it was getting dark outside.

"Oh. That's not good." Angel said since it was early in the morning.

"What in the world could be causing that?" Connor asked.

"Alison. It's part of the spell. The sky darkens. She's doing it now. We have to find her before she gets to the caves. There not far out of LA." Wesley said.

"I'll go ahead and hold her off if I can." Buffy said and ran out the door.

"What spell?" Connor asked completely lost now.

"Your sister apparently decided that when you died she was going to destroy the world." Fred said

Connor paled. Ali was trying to destroy the world? But wait..."But I'm not dead anymore!" Connor said.

"Yeah. But she doesn't know that." Angel said Leary about going outside even though it was dark now.

Oh crap. He was right.

Garret happened to wake up while Ava had been explaining everything to Angel and the gang. He sat up now. When Alana woke up after Buffy left she was shocked to see Connor alive "Connor!" she squealed happily and hugged him. He hugged her back.

When she let go she sighed "Well I guess the crisis is averted."

"Actually the crisis only got ten times worse." Garret said standing up.

"How?" Alana asked confused.

"Alison has decided to destroy the world because she is filled with rage at herself for killing Connor." Garret said.

"But Connor's alive." Alana said.

"Alison does not know that." Ava said repeating Angel's earlier words.

"Well sun or not I am going after her." Angel said heading out the door. Gunn and Fred and Wesley decided to stay there.

Garret insisted on going and so did Connor. Both of them headed out and followed Angel.

On the way there Angel informed then "I hope you kids realize that you are all in very real trouble. In fact as soon as this is all over I am pulling you all into my office and one by one you are all going over my knee for the worst spankings of your life." Angel said as he kept walking.

The boys cringed and Connor was confused "wait what did I do?" he asked.

Angel thought about that one the kid had a point. He hadn't really done anything to earn it. "Okay fine. Connor your off the hook. This time. But Garret you didn't answer the phone and you didn't tell us what was going on. Alana hung up on me and lied to me. Alison has completely lost control. And Ava went jumping through 6 dimensions doing god knows what and put herself in all kinds of danger. Granted she saved Connor's life but she still knows not to go jumping through portals and wondering around in other dimensions. And I think that about covers it." Angel said nearing the caves and then he went through caves and saw that they led to a set of cliffs.

Alison had just flung Buffy off of the cliff and Buffy landed unharmed in the water.

Alison raised both her arms and began to chant the spell Garret charged stepping between her and the statue she was facing. "Alison stop. You don't want to do this." Garret said.

"Yes I do." she said and flung him away using her powers.

Angel went over to make sure he was okay but Garret just got back up Angel stopped him "Stay here." he said.

Angel went over signaling for Connor to get behind her. While he got in front of her.

"Alison..." Angel said now looking at her and he was shocked when he saw her pupils extremely dilated. He could see the black of her eyes. She really WAS filled with rage.

He took a step towards her and she swept her hand through the air causing a scratch on his chest. That surprised him. But he took another step "Alison stop. Don't do this. Your a good person." Angel said.

She scratched him again "You don't know anything about me dad!" she shouted angrily.

"I know everything Alison. I was there when you were born. I was there when you took your first breath. Your first step. I was there when you said your first word. I was there when you first laughed. When you first cried. I know everything about you. I know that you hate milk unless it's with cereal. I know you hate green beans and you love carrots unless there cooked. Your favorite thing to do when you were little was to color. Or to spin around. And no matter how many times you spin around you never got dizzy. You used to beg me to spin you around and I'd do it for ten minutes straight and you'd still not get dizzy or even throw up. You are sensitive to the cold and tend to get cold even when it's not all that cold outside. You only go outside at night when we patrol because your more of an indoor girl. Even now a lot of things are the same as they were when you were little. Your still the same girl. Your my little girl. Alison your a good person. And if anyone knows that...it's me." Angel said.

Alison smirked "Is that the master plan? Your gonna stop me by telling me that you love me?" she asked.

Angel was serious and wasn't backing down. "I don't wanna stop you Alison. I wanna save you."

"Save me? From what?" Ali asked.

"From yourself. Show me that you trust me. Do me a favor. Turn around and look." Angel said

Alison rolled her eyes but for some reason something inside her made her turn around and her eyes widened and she saw Connor standing right there.

"I love you." Connor said and then she cried falling into his arms and he held onto her "I'm sorry. You did the right thing. Ava is right. I would have hated myself if I had hurt Garret. Ali he's one of my best friends. And you knew that. That's why you couldn't let me hurt him. You did the right thing." Connor said then added "I would have done the same if I had to." he said though he wasn't sure that he actually could have done it. Could he have killed her if there places were reversed? He wasn't sure.

Once Ali was calm her eyes were back to normal and she went over to her dad now seeing his scratched chest "I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean to hurt you." she said.

"Don't give me that. You did mean to do it. But that's okay. You were filled with rage. I get it. That's why I had to stop you before you started the spell. Not that that's an excuse. But it makes it forgivable. But just cause it's forgivable doesn't mean that that's gonna save your little butt. Cause you are really in for it little girl." Angel growled his temper coming back.

Ali paled "I know." she groaned unhappily. She had tried to destroy the world. She was so going to regret that.

They went home and filled everyone in and then Buffy left going back to her own town after saying she wasn't angry about any of it. Even though she was.

Gunn sent Alana to her room to wait for him to come and deal with her.

Wesley sent Garret to his room for the same reason.

Angel sent Ava to her room saying the same thing.

He then sent Connor to his room meaning that Angel would deal with Alison first. Then Ava. Wesley would deal with Garret. And Gunn would deal with Alana.

The main reason Angel was going to deal with Ava was because Wesley usually had to work twice as hard spanking her to get the message through and Illyria had never laid a hand on the children and vowed that she would never do so. Same as Fred had. Darla didn't seem to have the heart to do it either.

Connor wasn't in trouble.

Angel sent Alison to his office and then he let her wait there for ten minutes before going in and sitting behind his desk to begin the lecture.

TBC...

Next time Angel starts the lecture and the round of spankings begin.

Yeah I know that was like the longest chapter I have ever written.


	2. Chapter 2 What happens

Alison Angel

Warning: this chapter is heavy on the spanking.

Chapter two: What happens when you chose to not control yourself.

Angel was seated in his desk chair as he gazed at Alison seated across from him. This was all pretty cut and dry. Alison had experienced the trauma of losing Connor and had decided to use her power to destroy the world. Angel was about to give her a very good reason to control herself weather she wanted to or not.

Angel scooted the chair back from the desk and said clearly and calmly. "So...Ali. You sacrificed your brother to save Garret. And then somewhere between doing the right thing and losing Connor you decided that since you couldn't have Connor then no one was gonna get to live. Is that it?" Angel asked his tone dripping with disappointment and edging on anger.

Ali shrugged "I guess." She said she kinda didn't understand why it was such a big deal. Why was it so important to help people all the time? Was it really worth it in the end? Even if it caused you to lose someone that you loved? Where the humans really worth the trouble? Ali couldn't help but think that if other people knew about what her and Connor really were the people the so called helpless would probably come in mass to hunt them down and destroy them. That's what people did when they didn't understand something. Of when they were afraid of something.

"Do you think this is a joke?" Angel asked in a tone clearly stating that he was running out of patience.

"Of course not! I know how serious this is. I almost destroyed the world. I made that choice. But it's done. It's over. Why do you have to punish me for it? As if you spanking me is gonna stop me from thinking about it the next time I'm tempted." Alison said sarcastically.

Angel couldn't believe her daring or her attitude. It was like she didn't regret it at all.

"You almost destroyed humanity. You don't feel guilty at all do you?" Angel demanded.

Ali looked him in the eye "No. I don't. Because I'm not like you. I won't tolerate the unfairness of it all. I'd rather destroy them all then let someone I care about die just so that they don't have to." Alison stated anger still in her voice.

That was the last straw for Angel. "You know what? This discussion is over. You don't use your powers unless I say it's okay. You KNOW that! Get your butt up and come here right now." Angel commanded.

Alison would accept her punishment. But she still wasn't sorry for what she had done. She probably wouldn't do it again anytime soon. But she wasn't sorry.

She got up and went over to her father.

Angel didn't bother with giving her orders at the moment. She needed a serious wake up call and she was gonna get it. Angel hands unbuttoned her jeans which shocked her but only a little. Her father yanked her jeans down to her knees and dragged her underwear down too and then flipped her across his lap and now she had no choice but to put her hands on the floor and try to somehow brace herself.

Angel began to spank her.

Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack.

Smack Smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

Angel covered her bare bottom until it began to turn pink.

Then he paused for a moment "You will either work with us to protect the innocent people in this world or you can stay home by yourself. But you are NOT gonna become a danger to them because I am NOT gonna be forced to fight against my own daughter because she has become a monster. That is NOT gonna be your destiny. You WILL control yourself. And that's just all there is to it." Angel lectured and then gave her round two.

Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

her bottom was now turned a darker shade of pink and Ali was finding it harder to take now. Tears pricked her eyes and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. She knew she wouldn't last much longer though.

Angel continued to spank covering all area's of her bare bottom several times. Over and over. Spanking skin that was already well spanked and it was just causing the sting to grow worse and worse.

Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

The tears were falling down her face down and though she didn't want to be sorry she was coming very close to being very sorry.

Angel stopped again the time he paused just long enough to open his desk drawer and Ali panicked.

"NO! Daddy don't." she begged.

Angel ignored her pleas as he brought out the hairbrush and laid the cold hard surface on her already hot bottom. He raised the brush up holding her tight to him with his other hand an arm anchored around her waist and then he brought the brush down with a sharp smack on her bare bottom.

Ali flinched hard "OW!" she cried out.

Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

Ali was crying hard now. Angel paused again. "So..." he said nonchalantly. "Are we sorry yet?" Angel asked and she knew he expected an answer.

Through her tears Ali could feel anger at her father for asking questions while she was over his knee with a very tender bottom. So she chose to remain stubborn not sure what it would prove and knowing it would only make things worse but she kept silent. Refusing to answer that.

"Alison." Angel prompted laying the brush down on her sit spots in warning.

Still she remained silent knowing that he was going to thoroughly blister her bottom no matter if she said something or not. Then again she also knew it would only make things worse

Angel was tired of waiting though. "Fine. I guess I need to blister you bare little bottom some more." Angel said raising the brush and then began to bring it down fast and hard all over her bottom holding tight as she began to kick and struggle to get away from the stinging burn of the brush being applied to her bare well spanked bottom.

Angel gave her 30 more and by that time her bottom was deep red and she was crying and screaming.

Angel placed the brush on the desk and the replaced her pants and then stood her up and stood up himself just in time to catch her as she fell crying into his arms. He held her tight rubbing her back whispering gentle nonsense to her speaking words of love that calmed her down. After about ten minutes Angel kissed her forehead "You know I love you little one." he said.

"Yeah." Ali said she knew he loved her.

"Okay. Now you can put your nose in the corner and wait until I return. Don't move an inch and Don't you dare touch that bottom of yours. I gotta go deal with miss 'Oh I'll just go jump through 6 portals and run around in six dimensions without informing anybody'." Angel said mocking Ava's careless attitude and then he left after Alison put her nose in the corner and stood there with her hands clasped to her head so that she wouldn't touch her bottom.

Angel knocked on Ava's door. "You may enter vampire." Ava said sounding like her mother with that statement. Usually she called him uncle Angel. Unless she was upset or in trouble with him. Then she would call him vampire. Or just Angel.

Angel didn't waste time with Ava either.

"Okay let's get right to business. First of all you opened about 6 portals and that doesn't count the two portals you opened to leave and come back here. Then you go traveling through 6 other dimensions just for the hell of seeing if there's a way to help Connor. Yes you found a way to help him and again I will always be grateful for that but you all knew that if there was trouble you were suppose to call us. NOONE called us when Connor was possessed by the evil entity. YOU are also suppose to ASK permission before you go opening portals and running off into the unknown. That way one of us can go with you and can be there to help if your attacked by something you can't handle by yourself. That and other dimensions are not safe no matter who you are. You may be half god but are also half human. Your not invincible. You can die. And you take way too many risks with your life then is at all needed. So guess what. You know the drill by now. Let's go." Angel commanded.

Ava got up bravely going over to Angel and he stripped her until her bottom was bare as well.

"Why must you administer my punishment like that?" She asked curious since he didn't bare her often.

"Because sometimes you deserve and bare bottom spanking so that's why your getting one now." Angel answered.

Ava was placed over his lap and spanked just as thoroughly as Alison was. Several rounds with his hand and finally she was in tears. Then when that was over he took the brush from his pocket where he had put in and began to give her a session with that as well. She was crying hard and her bottom was just as dark red as Alison's was when he was finished with her. Though he would admit that Alison had gotten it slightly worse. Because what Alison did was slightly worse then what Ava did.

Once done Angel comforted her which she accepted and then she laid on her bed curled up like a kitten and went to sleep Angel couldn't help but grin as he left and he ran into Wes outside the door.

"Shh." Angel said then opened the door again and gestured for Wes to look inside.

Wes did and saw his daughter sleeping and look quite adorable doing it.

Angel returned to the office to let Alison out of the corner and she went to her room after another hug and another exchange of 'I love you's'. She played on her DS for about an hour and then got bored and took a nap. Wondering what tomorrow would bring.

TBC...

Yeah I know it was short but it was just suppose to be Angel spanking the girls in this chapter.

Also remember that what the girls did was serious and that they have a high pain tolerance because they are super human so don't sit there and say Angel was too hard on them.

Next Time: The evil entity is back with a vengeance and has a new target in mind. Guess who?


	3. Chapter 3: Daughter for her father

Alison Angel

Warning: Spanking.

Ali confessed to a crime. But after being punished will she forgive herself? Also evil entity is back. And a shocking twist at the end.

Once you read the chapter you will understand the title.

PLEASE DON'T CRY!

Chapter 3: Daughter for the father.

As I stood in the corner I thought about what I had done. That part that my father didn't know about.

There was a very clear line between good and Evil. And my whole life I had managed to stay away from it. Then one horrific day I towed that line. And then on another day I crossed it. When exactly had I changed from good to evil? I think it started the first time I tried to destroy the world. After I lost Connor and I thought he was gone forever. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to exist without him. He was my twin brother. He was always there in my head and in my heart. I could hear him my whole life. And then suddenly there was nothing. And he was gone. And I couldn't take it. I couldn't bare it. I had to make it stop. I remember thinking that the only way to make it stop was to end it all. I had been taught all my life to help the helpless. And now suddenly instead I was blaming them. I had convinced myself that though I had killed my brother I had done it because it was what I was taught to do. He was possessed by an evil being and I fought him to protect our friends. The others that were dear to us both. And then it happened. He was going to kill Garret and I stabbed him. He died there in front of me. In my arms. I was crushed. I went outside to find the host the man that had brought the evil being to the hotel. Once I found him the evil entity was nowhere in sight. I was angry. And so I killed the man in cold blood. He died a violent and messy death. I could see his blood dripping from my hair. Once I realized that I had just murdered an innocent man willingly I ran and ran until I collapsed on the ground. I stayed where I was for hours. Thinking. Crying. Screaming. Inside and out. Sitting on the ground of the woods I rocked back and forth and I came to a decision. My world had ended. And So I would now be the one to end their world. They had to die. It was the only way to make it stop. I wouldn't let anyone else be lost because we were helping the helpless. and So I would cast a spell to destroy humanity on the earth. But I also would cast a protection spell on the Hotel so that none of my friends that were human would be harmed. I cast the protection spell and went after Wesley's book I wrote down the spell and left flinging Garret aside when he tried to stop me.

A sacrifice was needed to cast the darkness spell. I broke into a weapon store and stole a machete and went to work. I slaughtered several innocent people at a church butchering them mercilessly. Once they were dead I went to the mountain. And of course you know what happened after that. My father showed up along with Garret and Connor as well.

When I saw him alive the joy was overpowering. I flung myself at him and cried in his arms. I cried for what I had allowed myself to almost do. And because of the guilt from what I had done which I knew they could never find out about it. I feared what my father would do if he discovered what I had done. Would he kill me? Would he spank me? I had a hard time believing that he could dole out a spanking harsh enough for what I had done to all those people. I didn't want him to know because I feared that he would never be able to forgive me. I would lose his love. And everyone else's. They would hate me for what I had done.

I had known it was wrong when I did it. But I was so angry that I didn't care.

And now I was wondering how I had convinced myself that it was a justified massacre when now my head was screaming at me. Murderer. And it was the truth. On this day I had allowed myself to become so twisted with rage that I had murdered innocent people. Tears filled my eyes as I saw again the dead bodies of the woman and children at the church. I had killed Children for god's sakes! Children! 12 people in that church and half were children. The other half were their mothers. Now it wasn't the sight of Connor's body driving me crazy. It was their bodies. I decided that I would tell my father when he came back in. I would tell him and I would accept whatever he was going to do to me. Because whatever it was I deserved it.

I waited listening anxiously for him to return.

About an hour later he came in the door.

I still had my nose against the all and had not moved. "You can get out now. Go straight to your room." dad said and I heard him sit down. I turned from the corner I couldn't go yet. I had to tell him. I went over to the desk "Dad I need to tell you something." I said and if I looked half as pathetic as I sounded then I must have looked shattered.

Dad wasn't pleased "I said go to your room whatever it is. It can wait." dad said and I knew he was still angry. He needed time to calm down.

But he was wrong. "It can't wait! Daddy please just listen to me. I have to tell you something. It's important." I insisted.

He leaned back in his chair a warning look on his face and I began to lose some of my courage.

"I...I..." I suddenly couldn't find the courage to spit it out.

Wesley came in then a look of horror on his face "Angel there's been a slaughter at the Rosemary church. Some monster got to them." he said.

My father nodded "Alright. Let's go check it out. The only one allowed to go is Connor. The rest of the kids can stay here as part of their punishment. Alison we'll finish this later. Go to your room. Your not allowed to do anything besides for read. No TV. No phone. No anything. And your not allowed to leave your room for anything other then food and to use the bathroom. Pass it along to the others." Dad said and I bit my lip and then turned to go to my room. I saw Connor come out of his room with his axe he gave me a small smile and then went on his way.

End of APOV

Connor went down the stairs greeted by his parents and the rest of the gang. Fred had agreed to stay and keep an ear out to make sure the kids stayed in their rooms while the other took off for the church.

Once at the church doors Angel stopped everyone else stopped too. "What?" Wesley asked wondering what Angel smelled.

"Alison was here." Angel stated. He had smelled his daughter scent on the steps. But maybe she had just gone to church to pray or something. Connor sniffed the air and confirmed it "She was here. And she was here for a while." Connor said and then he got a vision. A glimpse of what had happened there which sometimes happened with Connor. He got visions of the future and he had other visions too.

Angel waited until his son came out of the vision. A look of shock and horror on his face and he screamed "NO! It can't be true." he whined hopelessly then ran for the church and opened the doors and there laying in several areas of the church were 12 people. Some of which were missing limbs. And in pools of their own blood. Even the children.

Angel cringed at the site Darla did as well. "God. What monster did this?" Gunn asked sickened.

Connor turned and shoved Gunn without thinking. "Hey!" Gunn shouted in warning ready to swat the boy if he tried that again.

"Don't say that! Don't you say that! She didn't mean to! She couldn't have meant to." Connor's voice fell at that last part and he looked back at the bodies. "Oh God. Ali...Why?" Connor asked heartbroken as if his sister would materialize out of nowhere and answer him.

Angel's first priority was to grab Connor's arm and land a sharp swat on his butt "You keep your hands to yourself and keep a hold on that temper. You hear me?" Angel asked sternly. Connor gulped and nodded then turned back to the bodies. Then Angel allowed himself to comprehend what his son said. His daughter had done this. He was sickened at the sight even more at that revelation. Also he was filled with rage and for the first time ever since becoming a father he didn't know what to do. He looked around at the dead victims.

"Perhaps she was possessed. As Connor was before Alison killed him." Illyria suggested because it didn't make sense to her.

"I think the only thing that possessed her today was rage. In the office I had to spank her before she even began to show remorse for trying to destroy humanity. She wasn't sorry for what she did until I blistered her butt for it. I think this is what she was going to tell me in my office before Wes came in. she was gonna confess to killing these people." Angel said he was so upset and his anger was directed t his child on a level like never before.

"I can't believe she did this." Darla said astounded and at a loss as well.

"Well looks like round two is coming up." Angel said and not happy about it.

Darla turned on him "Don't you dare! You are not gonna punish her for killing these people because we did much worse in our day and you know it! It wouldn't be right to punish her for this. Besides you already punished her today."

"True. But I punished her for her attempt to cast that spell and destroy humanity. She killed these people Darla. I simply can not and will not allow her to get away with this. She needs to be punished for this. And I'll give you one good reason why. Her guilt. It's eating at her. I saw it in her face. She was seriously upset and wanted to tell me. If I don't do something then her guilt will consume her and then she'll just make herself sick with it. Holding it in. she needs to let it out and in order to do that she needs to feel like she's paid for her crime. That's where I come in." Angel said.

Connor huffed "You know. This whole pick on Helpless Ali because she can't control herself thing is getting pretty old. Dad."

"You watch your tone when your talking to me young man. Your not in trouble yet. Keep running your mouth and you'll get yourself there fast. So back off. Now." Angel warned with a growl.

Connor did back off.

They left to go back to the hotel because they had only gone to investigate what might have committed the act. And now they knew. And Angel headed up stairs and then stopped right at Ali's door. He turned around and went back downstairs. First thing he did was go to his office and put the hairbrush in his pocket. He then went to the kitchen and put a wooden spoon in his other pocket. Then He sat down to calm himself. He felt calm but he wanted to make absolutely sure that he was calm enough to keep a level head. He would NEVER hurt his child. Either of them. But he was going to punish her hard. She would feel as if she was forgiven and she would let go of her guilt and then this whole mess could finally be over. Angel took on last unneeded breath and then went back up to Ali's room. He didn't bother knocking on the door.

He opened it and closed it then locked it. Ali was seated on her bed and nervously looked at her father.

"Shield Connor from your thoughts and feelings. Now." Angel commanded.

Ali flinched. That was bad. This wasn't gonna be pretty. She put up a mental shield in her head so that Connor couldn't hear her thoughts or feel what she was feeling. They had both learned to do it long ago and so it wasn't hard to do it now.

Angel had to think about how to do this. At first he was gonna use his belt. But then he realized he didn't have the heart to use his belt on his little girl. It would completely shatter him. Plus it was too much like Angelus. He could never whip his kids. But he knew he had to make this a harsh and sound spanking so that she would feel like she had paid for her crime.

Angel closed his eyes to center himself and to prepare himself for what he was about to do.

Ali became even more nervous when she saw how hard her father was working to remain calm.

Then Angel opened his eyes. It was now time for the punishment.

He went over and placed his jacket on the bed and then yanked Alison to her feet he quickly took her pants back down. Along with her underwear. Baring her bottom. There was no need to go over why they were doing this. They both knew. Angel sat on the bed and roughly yanked his daughter over his knees face down. One arm went around her waist anchoring her to his side tightly. While the other reached in and pulled the wooden spoon out of the jacket pocket.

"I love you Alison. I want you to remember that. And keep it in mind. Nothing you ever do can make me stop loving you. You need to learn to think and control yourself. I am about to give you the worst spanking of your life. You crossed a line. Now I am going to make sure you never even go near that line again." Angel said and then he brought the spoon down fast in rapid fire swats on her already rosy pink bottom. She had healed some from her earlier spanking but the spoon didn't just relight the fire. It added to the flames as each stinging swat landed in different area's the fire just burned hotter and hotter.

She started to cry almost right away. Tears streaming down her face. Angel continued giving her a harsh session with the spoon until her bottom from the top all the way down to her sit spots were turning a deep red just as red as her bottom had been when he finished with her last spanking.

Angel paused in the spanking then his leg clamped down on both of hers so that she couldn't kick through the next session. Angel laid the spoon down to the side and gently rubbed her back and petted her hair conveying both comfort and love. Letting her know that even though daddy was punishing her. He still loved her dearly. After a few moments she had calmed a little bit. Angel closed his eyes again gathering strength from within. Steeling himself for the last part.

He took out the hairbrush from the jacket pocket.

First he made sure he had her pinned firmly then he raised the brush and then began to pepper her bare bottom with rapid fire swats. Ali began to cry hard again and then she went between screaming and crying loudly. Her screams rose and it pierced Angel's heart like a stake but he continued. Giving her 50 swats which turned her bottom the darkest shade of red it had ever been. And he wanted to cry as he saw the blisters that had formed but he held himself together. His child needed him. And he could fall apart later in private. Angel tossed the brush aside and replaced Ali's jeans and then he stood up and embraced her and she clung to him crying hard. Angel heard the sound of someone punching the wall and from the sound of it it was coming from Connor's room. If that boy had just punched the wall Angel was going to spank him! Angel wasn't going to risk his son hurting himself simply because he was angry.

But for now Angel held Alison until she stopped crying and was pretty much warn out. She gently laid her in bed where she curled up on her side and ended up falling asleep while Angel stroked her hair lovingly.

Once she was asleep Angel went to Connor's room taking his jacket with him. Carrying the hairbrush in his hand.

He opened Connor's door and saw Connor checking Garret's fingers at which point Angel realized it was Garret that punched the wall. When they saw Angel Garret glared at him. "you didn't have to be so damn hard on her!" Garret nearly snarled at him. The boy should have kept his mouth shut since Angel had the brush in his hand but he hadn't noticed it.

Angel snapped his fingers at Garret and pointed to the floor in front of him "Come here. Now." Angel commanded.

Garret finally seeing the brush gulped but it was too late to apologize.

He groaned and then got up going over to Angel. First Angel checked his fingers and seeing none of them harmed said clearly "you don't throw tantrums and punch walls." Angel said.

Garret nodded.

Angel tightened his grip on Garrets arm and bent him over at his side and brought the brush down hard 10 times "You also don't sass me." Another 10 whacks and Garret had tears in his eyes "And you don't cuss at me either. I'm already as damned as I'm going to get." Angel said adding another 5 swats having covered the boys whole bottom now. And stopped with that. The knew Garret had been spanked early by Wes and Angel only intended to give the boy a warning spanking.

"Next time I'm baring your butt and blistering your little bottom. You understand me?" Angel asked sternly after letting the teary eyes boy up. Garret nodded "Yes. I'm sorry."

Angel gave him a hug and then a warning look "You watch yourself little man." Angel said then gave Garret a reassuring grin to put him at ease.

Angel then went downstairs. Informing Wesley that he had given his son's jean clad butt a taste of the hairbrush for sassing and cussing at him. Then he endured a slap from Darla after telling her how he had punished Ali. "You can sleep by yourself tonight!" Darla declared hotly and walked off angry. But they both knew that was an empty threat. Even if Angel found himself another bed Darla would just crawl in with him. Angel snorted at that thought. There would be some angry rough sex. But Angel was a vampire and so rough sex didn't bother him.

A POV

A voice in my head. Calling to me. Whispering something. I couldn't hear what it was saying. But it was something about evil. What was this voice? I woke suddenly looking around my room and I spotted it. There in the corner of the ceiling. The evil entity that had possessed Connor. And it entered my head with no need to enter my body.

It was saying something now about my father's blood. It needed my father's blood. It would spill my father's blood. "No." I shouted and then it entered me. I tried to fight it. To strain against it. To force it out. But my guilt was too strong. The entity and I had one thing in common. We were both evil. And it wanted to use me. My only reason to fight it was so that it couldn't hurt my father. I continued trying to force it out but it was useless. It was in. And just like with Connor if I wanted it out I would have to die. You had to destroy the vessel it used forcing it out of the body so that it could find another host.

End of APOV

Connor was tossing and turning in his sleep. The vision was too horrible. He sat up in his bed and ran out the door going to his parents room. Something he hadn't done in years. But this nightmare had him in tears. He needed his father to tell him that it was okay and that it was just a dream it wasn't real. It wasn't a vision that had somehow found it's way into his dream.

Connor went into the master bedroom and went over to his dad's side of the bed he shook his father "Dad." Connor whined in a childish voice.

Angel woke suddenly and saw him son. "Connor." he saw the boy in tears and sat up Darla woke up too she sat up to see what was going on.

"What's the matter sweet heart?" Darla asked concerned.

Connor's tears slid down his cheeks and his lip trembled. Angel who was glad that he had put pants on pulled Connor over and into his lap "Was it a bad dream?" Angel asked.

"No. dad I think it was a vision. But...I don't want it to be." Connor cried burring his face in his fathers shoulder. Angel grasped his shoulders firmly and made Connor look him in the eye "What did you see. Connor you know this is important. You need to tell me your visions. So what did you see tonight?" Angel asked.

It was just too horrible. "I saw you..." Connor paused.

"you saw me? Okay you saw me doing what?" Angel asked.

Connor shook his head as if denying the vision. As if not saying it would mean that it wasn't true.

"Connor. Tell me what you saw." Angel said his voice getting stern now.

Connor burst into tears and hit his father in the chest "YOU KILLED HER! WHY WOULD YOU KILL HER! HOW COULD YOU KILL HER!" Connor screamed hitting his father again and again.

Angel caught his fists becoming angry at the outburst and then he heard Connor's words.

His screams woke everyone in the hotel since everyone slept on the same floor.

Ava got out of bed and opened her door sensing danger. It was very rare that something was a threat to her. Her gaze traveled to Alison's door. She went over and found the door locked. She smelled fire. She tried to force it open quietly but that was impossible. She didn't know that everyone was already awake so she was afraid to break the door because she didn't want to wake everyone.

She tried to call out to Alison "Alison open the door." she requested she was worried that her friend had started a fire while in her sleep and with the door locked Ava couldn't see or tell if Alison was safe or not.

Everyone made their way out into the hall just as Ava said that.

They smelled the smoke too. Angel wasn't worried about being quiet anymore. He busted the door down by kicking with his foot. However he couldn't go in any further. The flames consumed the room.

"Oh god. What if Alison is still in there?" Alana asked scared.

"She is not." Ava said just as Connor said "She'/s not."

Ava added something else too "She is destroying the town." Ava could sense the power. That statement led everyone back to their rooms where they quickly dressed and left the hotel and Ava was right.

There was Alison at the top of the hotel standing on the roof while several of the houses around them were on fire and burning.

"Ali stop it!" Connor screamed up at her.

"Alison stop!" Angel yelled just as loud slightly panicked. His child possessed enough to power to burn the whole city and everyone in it if he didn't somehow get through to her and stop her...that was exactly what she was going to do.

Ava grabbed onto Angel and opened a portal and dragged him through it and then opened another portal and now they were on the roof and Angel paled. He could see that Alison had opened another dimension. A hell dimension from the look of it. And it was the same dimension that he had opened when he had been Angelus all those years ago back in Sunnydale. It needed his blood to close it.

"We need to close that portal." Ava said knowing that was the most dangerous thing at the moment.

A POV

okay this thing was REALLY pissing me off! My whole life I have allowed my power to be controlled by my emotions and have allowed myself to lose control several times. And many innocent people paid with their blood. Now as I watched myself destroy move the hell dimension in front of me so that I could open it wider I made a choice then. The evil entity would NOT rule me or control my power or use it against my family and friends! I knew that in order to close the dimension my father's blood had to be spilled. Then I heard the voice again "Not this time young one. This time all blood will be drained." It said.

I began to build up energy and release it starting more fires around the city and I pushed it out of me along with the entity that was forced into the hell dimension. I chanted the spell to close the portal and the hell dimension closed but in order to close the door to it my father's blood would have to be spilled. I turned to him and he looked proud and he seemed to understand now that I had been controlled by something and that it wasn't my intent to do this. My father came over and hugged me.

"I love you Alison. It needs my blood to close. I'm sorry." My father said and I knew then that he meant to hurl himself over to close the portal. I hugged him tight. This was my mess. And it was up to me to clean it up. My father wasn't the only one that had his blood in him. I had it too. And that right there was my choice. "I'm sorry too. I love you daddy." I said and then I flung him back using my telekinetic power and he collided with Ava.

I turned to the portal. I wondered if this was what Buffy felt before she was about to hurl herself over for Dawn.

I remember thinking that this was how it was suppose to be. And that if I was gonna go...I wanted to be remember as a hero. I had saved the champion from having to sacrifice himself. And that was good enough for me. He was needed in this world. Needed to save people. And there was still a lot of good for him to do. This wasn't his end. It was mine.

I looked down at Connor sending him all the love I could and then I hurled myself into the portal and it was kinda like flying. And then I was falling. There was enormous amounts of pain though I think half of that was happening to me and half of it was what Connor was feeling about what he was seeing. I think I screamed. Or maybe it was Connor or my mother screaming. After that scream there was a thud and then everything went dark.

End of APOV

Darla barely manged to catch Connor as he collapsed and would have probably broken his knees as they all saw Alison's lifeless body hit the ground. The flames from the city had been sucked away by the portal. Alison had pulled them back into herself which had never happened before. And was more then likely the reason why she was now dead. Pulling the energy and the flames back inside her to stop the city from burning and to save everyone had destroyed her. Though she wasn't burned she was very obviously dead.

Angel and Ava jumped down and then he ran over to Alison and pulled her into his arms and he began to cry. He had known that his child was good all along. And what she had just done proved it.

Darla cried as she held onto Connor as he tried to melt into the concrete he was nearly laying on the street and he just kept screaming. And it was agony to listen to. Fred was in tears as her daughter clung to her crying. Gunn had both arms around them and he was crying too.

Garret was in just as bad of shape as Connor. Wesley was holding onto him. Even Illyria was teary eyed. Ava landed on her knees hard. There was only one red beam and she had already used it on Connor. Alison was lost to them now. And it broke Ava's heart. Out of all of them Alison was her favorite. They had the most in common and Alison could always make her smile and it was very hard to get Ava to smile.

Five hours later it was day light now and everyone was inside. They had made arrangements for the funeral to be held next week and the funeral home took the body along with an outfit that Darla thought that Alison would like. Connor was in his room. He was suppose to make a sound track for the funeral. Sad songs. And he was going to but...Alison didn't like sad songs. She liked fast songs. Songs you could dance to. Alison would want her funeral to be more like a party. It would be better to remember her the way she was rather then disrespect her memory by playing sad songs at her funeral. What if Ali's spirit was there? She would hate the sad music. Slow songs were never her thing. So Connor made a different soundtrack. Some songs were slow and sad. But the rest were all of Ali's favorite songs. He just wasn't going to tell anyone that until it was too late.

Tears slipped from his eyes again as he realized this was the last thing he was going to do for his sister. The funeral was the last time he would see her. She would be gone after that. And Connor wasn't sure that he could force himself out of the bed after that.

TBC...

Next Time: The funeral and a couple more surprises.

Yes I killed Alison DON'T kill me! and keep reading cause there is more surprises to come.


	4. Chapter 4: Alisons alive

Alison Angel

This Time: Ava goes through the demon trials in order to be granted her wish. But will it work? Or will Ava and the gang get a miracle?

Note: You guys remember Cole from charmed? Yeah well I'm gonna kinda just borrow him and toss him in here and stick him with Alison. This can be somewhere after the charmed ones vanquished him and he went to the demonic wastelands. But instead of trying to win Phoebe back when she doesn't want him he's going to go find the girl that had a crush on him when they were in the wastelands together. Guess who that was? He he.

Warning: Spanking

Chapter four: Alison's alive

It had been two days since Alison's death. And the hotel seemed to be dead as well. Darla and Angel were moving slower then normal. And Connor...Connor just laid in his bed not moving. Not speaking. Too heartbroken to make any kind of movement. Several times Angel had to bring food to Connor's room and force him to eat it. Connor hadn't moved since he went to bed that night. He had stayed like he was. Unmoving. Unresponsive. As if he were brain dead. But it wasn't his brain that was dead. It was his heart.

Connor could remember the vision he had that night that Ali died. He knew that Angel and everyone else now knew about it and knew that it had been Alison. And Connor couldn't find the will to tel them that they were wrong. He hadn't seen Alison die in his vision. It was Ava that had died. What Connor didn't understand is that if Ava was suppose to die then why was it Alison that was gone now?

That night after patrolling Ava went to sleep and had a dream. She tossed and turned in her bed while having the dream. In her dream she was being told that she had to make a choice. And what she saw at the end made up wake suddenly from sleep and sit up in her bed with a gasp. She knew what she had to do to save Alison. And she would go. She would suffer through the demon trials to get her wish and if the magic couldn't be granted then Ava didn't know what else to do.

Ava got out of bed and got dressed she was going to wake up Garret and have him go with her but she knew that there would be pain involved and Garret wouldn't be able to stand seeing her in pain. So she went alone. Of at least she thought she was going alone.

A POV

Being a ghost SUCKS! First of all no one can see you! Second of all no one can hear you! Third of all you have to gather all this freakin energy in order to be able to do either of those. An why am I stuck here you ask? Well because I have unfinished business. I am trapped here because I am worried about my family. Especially Connor. And I can't move on until I know that they will be alright.

Seeing Ava jerked awake got my attention and I watched as she got out of bed and then got dressed and I followed her as she left. "What are you doing?" I asked even though I knew she couldn't hear me. No one here was giving off enough energy for me to be able to gather it. Because Connor was my twin I could just take some energy from him but he was still weak from the first time I tried it. Taking that little bit of Connor's energy took a lot out of him.

Anyways back to Ava. I followed her outside. "Where are you going?" I asked wondering what the hell she was doing.

I followed her all the way to an empty pool and watched her jump and I of course lunged after her in my pathetic attempts to save her but then I was stunned as I found us both now in what seemed to be underground. What was this place? I wondered.

A man came forward looked directly at me. He could see me!

"Dead girl. You should not be here." he said then turned to Ava "Why have you brought a ghost here?" he asked her.

"Ghost? I was unaware that a ghost was following me. Why would a ghost follow me?" Ava asked apparently not getting that it was me.

"Some spirits attach themselves to people they knew before death. This girl much know you in order to be able to attack herself to you enough to follow you." The man said looking at me again.

I had attached myself to Ava? Wow. Okay then. Whatever works.

"Alison. It must be Alison. My friend. She died two days ago. That's why I'm here." Ava said which shocked me.

Say what?

The man waved his arm at me and then Ava gasped. "Alison." She said looking at me and I knew that she could see me now.

I still didn't understand why we were here.

Before I could ask Ava the man asked her "So what is it that you ask for the reward of surviving the trials?" he asked.

Surviving the trials? What trials?

"For you to restore Alison's life." Ava said.

oh. my. God. I'm going to kill her!

"NO! Ava hell no! Your not taking any risks to bring me back to life. Ava listen to me. I'm alright. I'll be okay. I'll cross over. The only reason I'm stuck here now is because I have to make sure that you guys will be okay. Then I can move on. I have been trying to get enough energy for you to see me because I wanted to give you a message. I saw Cordelia in the light. She told me to tell you guys to burn my book of spells. The one I never use. The one filled with evil magic. She said that something good would come from it. You have to burn that book. But I am not gonna let you go through some stupid trials in an attempt to bring me back. Ava he said that you may not survive. And then we would both be dead. What good would that do?" I said trying to make her see reason.

"Have you no faith in me? I have to at least try." Ava said and I knew from the look in her eyes that she needed to do this. She needed to do it so that she could tell herself that she at least tried. And so I would let her.

"I am not certain that she can be brought back to life. It depends on how she died. If it was her time to go then I will not be able to restore her life." The man said.

Could it have been my time? But how? I was only 16 years old. And it wasn't cancer or any natural that caused my death. I had destroyed myself. I could still feel it at times. It felt as though my insides were burning and it was agony. But then it was over and I was dead.

I was moved to another area to watch with the man while Ava went through the trials.

First she fought a demon which was easy for her. Though she had to kill it three times. Then there was stage two. Where she was tied to a table and these demonic looking doctors began to cut her open as if they were dissecting her. That was hard to watch. They cut a huge gash in both of her legs before she got away and killed them all. Stage three was even worse to watch.

End of APOV

The pain is what woke him. Garret sat up in bed and then Garret looked over and saw that he was injured. His arms looked as if they had been cut. He got up going out into the hall to head to the bathroom but he didn't make it to the bathroom. A huge gash appeared in his left leg and the pain caused him to cry out and he landed hard on the floor. He turned on his stomach as another gash appeared in his right leg he tried to make his way to Ava's room. Because whatever was happening to her was happening to him because they had a freaky twin thing too.

Super hearing helped in many ways. Angel woke as he heard what sounded like a loud thump. The thump was loud enough for everyone to be roused by it. That sounded bad. And painful. Darla was now awake too. "What was that?" she asked and they both got out of bed.

Everyone made their way out into the hall looking at each other "What's going on?" Gunn asked.

"Don't know. Let's go check it out." Angel said and they headed over and turned the corner where the kids hall was. At which point Angel smelled blood. He stiffened "Garret." he said and took off at a run now everyone rushed after him.

Garret had manged to worm him way to Ava's room and realized she wasn't there but then he fought using her door frame to help him stand up. And then used the wall to make his way over to the stairs to try and follow where she might have gone. He looked for her blood but there was none in sight.

Angel fount the trail of blood and everyone paled and followed it to Ava's room. Ava was gone and Garret wasn't in sight either. The was a blood smear on the walls and they followed that.

"Garret!" Wesley called out to him trying to see if his son was still in the hotel.

Garret heard his father and then his legs wouldn't hold him anymore and he collapsed. He knew Ava didn't much time before she did the same. Garret rolled onto his back and called to his dad "Dad." He gasped out feeling as if he was dying.

They heard Garret and made their way to him. Wesley rushed over to his son's side he could see the gashes on both arms and on both legs. "Garret...What happened?" His father asked.

"Dad...Ava...shes gone. I think...she's being tortured. What could be strong enough to over power her?" Garret gasped out then a zap went through him and he twitched as if he had been electrocuted.

His eyes wide with horror and he went still his breaths were raspy now.

He had no pajama shirt on so the whole gang saw what Garret had just felt.

Ava had just been stabbed with 50 knives and now there were 50 knife wounds in Garrets gut. Wesley could barely look at his son. Garret was still alive. But how was he still alive?

Garret was fighting with his will. He would not die! He had to keep breathing. For Ava. Because as long as he stayed alive she would too.

Ava was still strung up by her arms and her body slumped as she willingly gave her life. She took her last breath and then it was all the over. Now she found herself alive and unharmed in the same room as Alison who was in tears from watching it. Alison felt herself drawn back to the hotel. And she waited until the man placed his hands on her face and closed his eyes. What was he doing? She wondered. The man opened his eyes and looked apologetic.

"I am sorry. She gave her life in exchange for another. I can not bring her back unless another takes her place." The man said and then disappeared.

Ava looked shattered and she fell to her knees and she finally let the tears fall.

Alison now found herself back at the hotel. And she was horrified at the sight of Garret on the floor.

He had suffered everything that Ava had suffered. Ava was still injured but she would heal soon and make her way back to the hotel. Alison could already tell that Garret wasn't going to make it that much longer.

A POV

NO! they were not gonna lose him too! I had energy and if I gave him my energy he would get enough strength back to be able to heal himself. His energy was gone because he had used it fighting to stay alive. He was totally drained. I went over to him realizing that no one could see me. And I knelt beside him and placed my hand on his chest. I closed my eyes and I let the energy flow out of me and into him. The more energy I gave the stronger he was becoming and he was healing now. I could feel myself getting weaker. I would have to give him everything and I would. Just to be sure that he would heal properly. I would fade into the wastelands but that didn't matter to me. I had spoken with another ghost that told me that if I used up all my energy I would go to the wastelands wherever that was.

But I still needed them to hear my message. I closed my eyes and just before the last blast of energy left me to go into him I said "Burn the book under my pillow. Something good will come from it." But I could tell that none of them had heard me. And then Garret was all healed and I watched as a blue vortex looking thingy appeared and I was sucked into it.

End of APOV

They didn't understand what they had just seen. Garret had been dying. Near dead and then suddenly they could see a glowing hand on his chest and then they caught a glimpse of a girl leaning over him keeping her eyes on him as he was healing. When the hand left his body he was completely healed and then they saw a blue vortex open and then they saw Alison clear as day as she was sucked into it.

Garret had watched her the whole time. Not believing that he was really seeing her. And then he got to his feet. He knew Ava was healed as well. He wondered if he had just seen Alison get sucked into hell. It certainly didn't look like a peaceful place. And that saddened Garret. Then he was worried about Ava again.

As if she had read his mind a portal appeared and Ava came through it and closed it.

"Ava! What happened. Where were you?" Garret practically jumped at her hugging her.

Ava endured it because it was her brother though she really wasn't all that fond of being touched.

"I am sorry. I went through the demon trials to try and bring Alison back to life. But they said they couldn't bring her back unless another took her place. Because she sacrificed herself so that Angel wouldn't have to. She knew that he was needed here." Ava said now understanding why Alison had done it. It wasn't just the innocent that needed Angel. They needed him too. Angel was like their godfather. And if he was gone. He couldn't do the world anymore good. Nor could he be there for them. What Alison had done was completely done to spare the world from losing it's champion.

Ava suddenly sensed something. Connor. Connor was doing something. She wormed out of Garret's embrace. "We must go to Connor now." she said and headed that way with everyone following her and they made their way to the roof where Ava could sense Connor.

Connor had heard Alison's voice. It was clear as day and it said to burn the book under her pillow and that something good would come from it. So Connor got out of bed and went to Alison's room where he looked under her pillow and saw a book of dark magic's that Alison had never used but had kept despite the fact that everyone had told her to get rid of it. Connor was shocked when he saw it. They had all thought that she had destroyed it. Nothing good could come from it. But he would burn the book and hope that maybe by burning the dangerous book that maybe something good would come from it. At least it couldn't be used to hurt anyone.

Connor made a make shift camp fire on the roof and he lit the fire just as he sensed everyone on the roof. He tossed the book in the middle of the circle of candles and then he lit a match and now the book was burning. Slowly.

Angel moved forward and yanked Connor away from the fire as if he was afraid the boy was going to hurt himself. They all came over to see what Connor was burning.

"Is that what I think it is?" Wesley asked.

"She didn't destroy it. It has to be destroyed. It's what she wanted." Connor said.

"What do you mean by 'it's what she wanted' ?" Darla asked.

"I heard her. She told me to destroy the book under her pillow. That something good could still come from all this. Once the book is destroyed it won't be a threat to anyone else." Connor said as he clung to his father's side.

They all watched as the book burned and then they gasped and they all took a step back as the fire scorched up as if trying to reached heaven it went high and was thicker then it had been seconds ago.

And they heat coming from it was incredible. In a way it was kinda pretty to see. Fascinating for sure. And then slowly. Very slowly it began to die down.

And then as if it was being sucked down to hell it died down quick. And they watched in shock as it went into the body now visible to all.

Connor tried to go forward but Angel stopped him "wait." he said holding onto Connor.

Even though Alison's body was now there before them it was still there because they had burned the book. And they had seen that huge flame go into the body.

Was that how much fire power she had?

"Darla...You check it out." Angel said nodded towards the body.

Darla went over with a heavy sigh not wanting to be near her daughters dead body.

She knelt down and then gasped. She looked over at Angel and the others and then she put her hand on Alison's chest. A heartbeat! A look of hope crossed Darla's face and she stood up looking at them.

"She said to burn the book and that something good would come from it. This is Alison. And something good did come from burning the book...Angel her heart is beating. She's alive again." Darla said a slight smile forming on her face.

They didn't understand it. But then they didn't need to understand it. All they needed to know was that Alison was alive.

At that moment Alison opened her eyes and took a shaky breath and then she got to her feet and stopped as she saw them looking at her.

Darla could see the slight fear on Alison's face. "It's alright honey. We burned the book and just like you said something good came from it." Darla said.

"What?" Alison asked curious.

"You. Your alive again." Darla said and Alison went over and embraced her mother and a happy tear slipped from Darla's eyes.

Alison could feel Connor at that moment. Alison let go of her mom and held out her arms her steps were a bit shaky now "Oh Connor I'm sorry." She cried and as the twins embraced there was a jolt through the air and everyone felt it. It was the link being reconnected. The bond reforming between them. It was electric.

They held onto each other tight. For a long time. When they finally released each other Alison gave everyone else a tight hug too and her father was last. She flung herself at him leaping into the air and Angel caught her and held her off her feet hugging her tight for a while.

Once that was all done Alison went to her room along with Connor following her.

Angel and the gang went back to bed and hoped that it hadn't all been a dream.

The next morning they were relieved to find Alison still there and alive.

For the first couple nights back Alison found herself dreaming about Cole. She was pretty sure that it was more then just a crush that she felt for him.

In The wastelands:

Cole was passing back and forth. He had gathered enough to power to escape and he found himself thinking about Alison. He had told her all about his love for Phoebe and she had told him that she had never been in love before and had admitted to having a slight crush on him.

He had smirked saying she was too young for him and that Phoebe and he were meant to be together.

Alison had been a big help when they had fought against the huge beast that devoured everything sent to the wastelands. Cole had gathered lots of powers by killing demons sent there and the only reason he hadn't done the same to Alison was because for some reason he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. At the time he thought it was because of her age. She was just a kid. And after hearing her story he was glad he hadn't hurt her. Because she was good. But he found himself wondering what had happened to her. She had been sucked away out of the wastelands and so he wondered where she had gone. Cole jumped from the wastelands and went back into the world to find Phoebe. Once he found her she was bitter and bitchy and said things just to piss him off and hurt him. She didn't feel that he was worth one last chance. Cole became angry. She had always wanted him to repress his power. And when he had been human and lost his power she had never been happier then when he was powerless. He had more pride then that. He needed powers. Because he needed to be able to protect the one he loved. If he couldn't help her in battle then he considered himself useless and less of a man. Phoebe had never understood how hard it was. What he had given up for her. All that he had done for her. Because of his love for her. And she was just throwing it away. And it tore Cole up inside but he knew one thing for sure. If Phoebe had truly loved him the same way that Cole loved her then she would fight for what they had. Because she wouldn't able to just let it go and then say all these hateful things to him.

Phoebe hadn't truly loved him. And once Cole realized that he shed his tears and then decided that he would move on. He could still do good. But he wasn't staying around here to do it. He decided that moving to LA might be better. That would get him away from Phoebe. And still leave him with Demons to fight.

He shimmered there and found himself a place to stay. An apartment that was pretty nice.

Later in the week he went out to search the streets and see what kind of demons were around here. There were vampires for sure. He could smell them. And other demons too. He heard a scream and went to investigate.

Angel and Alison along with Fred and Gunn and Connor made it there first. Fred and Gunn helped the woman away while Angel and Alison both took one demon each. There were two demons. Connor helped Alison and they managed to kill there demon before Angel did but then Angel killed his too.

Cole clapped "Nice work." he said

Alison turned and saw him her eyes widened.

Cole was a little shocked to see her. "Alison?" he said not understanding how she was alive.

Alison squealed "Oh my god. Cole!" she ran to him and flung herself at him a lot like she had done with her father. Cole caught her in his arms and grinned as he hugged her. He found it kinda cute because he knew she had a crush on him.

Fred and Gunn were now back and standing awkwardly while Connor had his head tilted sideways trying to figure out who the guys was. Angel didn't understand either but he was more then a little leery about the man that his daughter had just launched herself at. How could Alison know someone that they didn't? And Alison didn't just go around hugging anybody.

Angel was getting annoyed and became even more annoyed when the conversation started.

"Cole what are you doing here? Where's phoebe? Did you find her?" Alison asked.

Cole smirked down at her "I gathered enough power to escape from the wastelands. I'm pretty much invincible now. As for Phoebe. …...I guess it just wasn't meant to be. She was a real bitch. Oh sorry." Cole apologized for cussing and Alison giggled "Cole I'm 16 not 6. I have heard cuss words before. You can cuss around me. I just can't say them." she said then commented on the Phoebe issue.

"So what did she say?" Alison asked.

"A lot of mean and hurtful things that aren't worth repeating." Cole said not wanting to relive it because he had let her go and was moving on. "I'm sorry Cole. I know you loved her." Alison said

"I did. But it's okay. I'm letting it go and moving on. I'm not gonna fight for a love that isn't willing to fight for me too. Don't worry about it." Cole assured her.

Alison got a wicked grin on her face and said jokingly "Want me to go pay her a visit?"

Cole knew she was kidding but he also knew the power that she possessed. "Uh. Thanks but..NO!" he said firmly which put the idea right out of her head. "Your no fun at all." Alison whined.

"Good people don't have that kind of fun. Remember?" Cole said.

"Yes Cole." Alison said automatically wanting to make him understand that she was only kidding and wanting to change the subject.

"So why are you here in LA?" Alison asked.

"Eh. Thought it was better to get away from the temptation. So I moved myself here. Don't tell me you live here?" Cole asked thinking that that would be a bit too much for it to be just a coincidence that the girl that was willing to chase after him was in the very city that he had chosen to move to.

"Yup. Born and rasied here. I live at the Hyperion hotel. Oh and this is a few of my family members." Alison said turned to them.

"Yeah that guy with his hands on his hips that's my dad. Angel. That's Fred and Gunn. There married. And that's my twin brother Connor." Alison said pointing to each person.

Cole recognized Angel. He had come across Angelus once when he was in his demonic form known as Balthazar. "Angelus." he said.

Angel raised his brow "Not Angelus anymore. Got cursed with a soul. I don't remember you though." Angel said.

"That's because this is my human form. I was in my demon form when I met you. Balthazar. Red skin black tribal markings. Throws fire and energy balls." Cole reminded him.

Angel stiffened "Your him?" he asked.

Cole nodded "Well kinda. I can't turn into him anymore. I have more powers because I killed lots of the demons that came to the wastelands. Then Alison here showed up and helped me defeat the big monster there. She was there with me for about a week and then she was sucked away. I guess you got your life back. I escaped from the wastelands." Cole explained.

"Yeah. Cole's good daddy. He was evil just like you when you were Angelus but then he fell in love and it saved him. But then he was tricked into becoming evil again and they vanquished him and he was in the wastelands alone until I showed up." Alison explained further.

"Why did you have a human form?" Connor asked.

"Because he was half human. Duh." Alison stated.

"So then he has a soul. That's good I guess. Least that means he can be good." Angel said now knowing that Cole had told the truth. He was little less worried. But he could remember the demon Cole had once been. He had worked with Balthazar once. Just once.

"I am good. Just like you." Cole said.

"Not exactly. But close enough I guess. This is my town. I protect the people here. Me and my gang. There's more then just us but the others aren't here at the moment. Since your good or your at least trying to do good I don't care if you wanna stay in town. I won't object. Or come after you. Here's my card." Angel said giving him the card with the number on it "Call us if you need help with anything or if you wanna come over you can do that too." Angel said trying to be nice because he could see that Alison really liked Cole and they had become friends.

Cole went back to his place after saying bye to them and he sat there. Thinking for a while. He decided to do a ritual. The same ritual that had been done in the past to tell Phoebe what the first letter of her true love was. And Phoebe had ended up with a C. and at the time Cole had thought it was him but perhaps Phoebe would meet another man that had a C name and end up with him. Cole wanted to see what he got when he did the ritual for himself. What was the letter of his true love? So he did the ritual using water and peeling an apple just as the old woman had done and the peal dropped in the water forming an arch. Cole cut another part of the apples skin and watched it drop and land and then it moved forming the rest of the letter. A The same letter that Alison's name started with. But Alison was only 16. if she was his true love then he was willing to wait for her to age. He wasn't sure that he would comfortable making moves on a 16 year old girl. Even if they were meant to be together.

Once back at the hotel Connor flipped out right in the lobby for all to see. Though Ava, Illyria, Wesley, Darla and Garret were still out patrolling on the other side of town so it was only Angel Fred Gunn And Alison that got to see and hear it.

"Ali what the hell is wrong with you? He's a demon!" Connor said angrily.

"Hey. Connor. Cool it. There's no reason to get upset. He's not a threat or anything." Angel scolded.

"There's nothing wrong with me." Alison insisted.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Did you forget I can feel what you feel? I felt it Alison. You like him. As more then just a friend." Connor huffed as he sat down now glaring over at her.

Angel raised his brow "Is that true Alison? You have feeling for Cole?" Angel asked not really comfortable with the direction the conversation had taken. He had never had to deal with this before. His little girl had a crush on someone. And that someone just happened to be the same demon that almost helped Angelus take over the world one night. Long ago when Angelus had still been pretty new and had just left Darla to be on his own. Right after that disaster Cole had left and so had Angelus. Angelus found Pen a week later and took his frustration out on him and then turned him. Angelus had liked hearing Pen scream. And he had thought that Pen was pretty. And so Angelus had turned his first Childe after meeting Cole. Not that he was blaming Cole for that.

But the fact that Alison might have a crush on Cole was just a little unnatural.

"Yeah. So what if it is! I'm 16. I'm not stupid. I know nothing's gonna happen. I'm good just being friends with him. Plus he just lost the love of his life. He's having a hard enough time with that. Not like I'm going to throw myself at him." Alison said.

"Good. Because I gotta tell you...I would NOT be okay with that if you did." Angel said sternly.

Ali scoffed "News flash...You wouldn't be okay with ANYONE I liked. Let's say that I had a crush on Garret...You wouldn't approve of him either." Alison said.

Connor's mouth dropped open "You like GARRET!" Connor nearly screeched.

Alison rolled her eyes. Her brother was so clueless. Yes she had a little crush on Garret. But the crush on Cole was stronger. And she would never jeopardize her and Garret's friendship by telling everyone that she liked him.

At that point Angel leaned on the counter and put his face in his hands in frustration. Why was he so clueless?

He looked up a second later as everyone else came in.

Angel looked up seeing everyone and groaned.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Darla asked seeing Angel's annoyed face and Connor's angry one and Fred and Gunn standing around looking confused.

Alison who was blushing "Nothing." Alison answered.

"Alison we need to have a talk. Lets go to my office." Angel said.

Alison's jaw dropped and she shrieked "No! NO I didn't even do anything! You can't spank me for having a crush!"

Darla raised her brow "Crush?"

"Ali's got a crush? On who?" Garret asked.

"Two people. One of them is you." Connor said in annoyance throwing a glare at his best friend.

That hit everyone kinda hard. Ava didn't know what a crush was. And so she zoned out. Alana had a feeling and so she wasn't that surprised. Wes just glanced at his son who had paled just a little in shock.

Now Ali shrieked at Connor "Uh. I can't believe you did that!" she screamed at him and then ran up the stairs embarrassed. She slammed her door shut and hide under the covers.

Connor kind of felt bad that he bad and realized he shouldn't have said that in front of Garret.

Angel glared at his son "Connor. Go apologize to your sister. Right now." he ordered giving his son a stern look.

Connor cringed but he got up and then went up the stair and knocked on Alison's door. "Ali can I come in?" Connor asked.

"NO!" Alison yelled and then used her powers to lock the door so that she wouldn't have to get up.

Hearing the door lock Connor groaned. "Come on Ali. Let me in. I'm sorry. Okay? Don't shut me out. You just surprised me with this. That's all. He's my best friend. I wasn't thinking. Ali please let me in." Connor begged. "NO! Go away Connor I don't want to see you!" she said. Which hurt him.

Connor stubbornly said "Fine. Then I'll just stay right here and not move until you come out." Connor sat down on the floor by her door "I am not moving until you open the door." he vowed crossing his arms over his chest and stayed right where he was.

Angel who heard all of that rolled his eyes "Well that went well." He said sarcastically. Then went upstairs finding his son sitting against the wall by Alison's door looking pathetic. Angel tried opening Alison's door and found it locked. He pounded on it twice "Alison Marie you open this door right now young lady! We don't lock doors in this hotel. And you don't shut your brother out when he's trying to apologize to you. Now open this door!" Angel growled.

Alison knew that if she didn't unlock the door her father would break the door down easily and then he would spank her for not listening. She got up and unlocked the door and opened it then went back to her bed and laid down. "I'm not talking to him! I hate him." Alison said okay fine that was a huge lie but she was too angry to care.

"Alison Marie do you want a spanking?" Angel asked knowing that Connor could hear her and that the comment had hurt Connor and that was probably what she wanted. To hurt him like he had hurt her.

"No. and I still haven't done anything to deserve it!" Ali said annoyed.

"You are deliberately being mean just to hurt your brother. That does deserve a spanking. And unless you drop that attitude right now...Then you are going to get spanked." Angel warned.

Alison's eyes dropped to the floor she looked a bit guilty now.

"Connor come in here." Angel said and Connor got up and went in. "Now apologize to your sister." Angel instructed.

"I already did. I said I was sorry. But I'll say it again. I'm sorry Ali. I wasn't thinking. It just took me by surprise." Connor whined wanting Ali to forgive him.

"Alison..."Angel said expectantly. Once you were apologized too you were suppose to forgive the person and not bring it up again.

"It's okay. I forgive you." Alison said though she wasn't sure she had forgiven him. Given time she would.

"Good. Now...Alison you apologize to your brother." Angel instructed.

Alison became annoyed then "For what? It's my room and I didn't want to talk to him." She sat up to sit on the bed now.

"It may be your room but he is your brother. And you are NOT gonna shut him out and be mean to him just because your angry. Now you apologize for being mean to your brother Alison Marie." Angel raised his voice sternly.

"It's okay dad." Connor said and tried to leave but Angel grabbed his arm "No it's not." Angel said turned his son around to face his sister.

"Sorry." Alison said but her tone really didn't suggest that she was sorry.

"That's not a proper apology. Do it right." Angel warned.

"I said I was Sorry!" Alison glared at him.

"Alison Marie I am not gonna tell you again." Angel warned.

"Fine!" She glared at her father then turned to her brother "I'm sorry for being mean Connor. Now go away. Both of you." Alison said placing a glare at her father.

Angel turned Connor around and placed him outside the door "Go find something to do. She didn't mean any of what she said. She's just angry." Angel said then shut the door. And turned back to his daughter.

"You don't talk to me like that. And you don't talk to your brother like that either." Angel growled and stalked over yanking her up and he sat down moving fast. Getting her jeans and underwear down and then flipped her over his knee face down.

Angel went to work spanking her bare bottom hard. Making sure to cover he entire bottom. He gave her 50 swats and by then her bottom was red. But she knew the consequences of being deliberately mean or cruel in this house. And she braced herself as her father paused. She was already crying and she knew this was going to really make her scream. It always did.

Angel made sure he had a tight grip on her and then used vampire strength putting it behind the last session of swats.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Alison cried hard as her father used vampire strength on her. "I'm sorry!" she cried out.

"It's too late for that. Tell it to your brother not me." Angel said and continued to pepper her darkening bare bottom with the harsh swats. Each set just turning it a darker shade of red.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"I'm sorry Connor!" Alison screamed loud hoping that Connor could hear her because she was sorry now. And she knew she wouldn't be able to form words in a moment.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

At the end of 50 Alison was a mess of tears crying hard and her bottom blazing hotter then ever before.

Angel took a breath now that it was over. It had nearly killed him to listen to her scream because of the spanking. He had given her 100 swats. The first 50 had been more because he knew she hadn't meant what she said and knew she would feel bad about it. It was more for her guilt. The last 50 were the real punishment. He had turned a bottom a dark blistering red for being deliberately cruel to her brother. She would definitely feel that for a couple days.

He righted her clothes and then held her til her crying had subsided a little. He laid her on her side on the bed kissing her temple he said "I love you Ali. And I know your sorry. That's why I was so hard on you. Forgive yourself. And then come down and apologize to Connor. You know your that boys whole world." Angel said kissing her again and then she dozed off to sleep.

Angel stayed for a while stroking her hair and then he went down stairs.

Later when Alison woke up she apologized to Connor and he was of course more forgiving then she deserved. He hugged her and apologized again for telling Garret about her crush.

Ali groaned as she realized she still had to explain herself to Garret because he was probably going crazy with curiosity. Alison decided that that would have to be tomorrows problem because she was just too sore. She wanted to lay down and go back to sleep. Rubbing her bottom didn't help any so she just went to sleep.

TBC...

Another example of unplanned characters jumping out at me. Freakin Cole! When the hell did you get here! No seriously where the hell did you come from your not even IN Angel's universe. Like at all!

Sorry had to rant to him a little. Cause he just jumped right in there. So rude! He he.

Next Time: Cole and Ali end up trapped in a cave together and SOMEBODY gets pregnant and other stuff happens too. No Angel isn't going to kill Cole lol.

Also: What do you guys think of Alison and Cole?


	5. Chapter 5: Mystical pregnancy

Alison Angel

This time: Someone get's pregnant and has a baby. But is there more to this baby then meets the eye?

Chapter 5: Mystical pregnancy.

Four months later:

A POV

How the hell does this always happen to me? Bad luck I guess. I was captured by none other then Drusilla! I let her go when I was 13 even though I told my dad that I dusted her. He was going to blister my butt when he see's that Drusilla took me. Well first he'll dust Drusilla and then he'll blister my butt. I would be lucky if he waited for us to get home. But knowing my luck after dusting Drusilla he would bend me over right there and spank my VERY sorry butt. I am currently chained to the wall and Drusilla hasn't really done anything to me yet. Why? I have no idea. But I don't think she's the brains of the operation seeing as she doesn't have all that many working brain cells left. Half of her brain is dead and the other half is locked away in wonderland somewhere or wherever it was when Angelus finally left the poor girl alone. I could have called for Cole. He would have heard me and come to help but I was pretty shy around him. Then again Drusilla was crazy as a loon and I could thank my father for that so maybe it was better if I did call him. "Cole. A little help here." I cried out.

He heard me just I thought he would and shimmered in. gotta admit that was cool. The shimmering thing. He saw me chained up looked around and since Drusilla had left the room she wasn't in here. Cole yanked the chains free and I used my telekinetic power to make the cuffs break so that my hands were free.

Then we heard a spell being chanted and suddenly we were in a cave. Cole took my hand and tried to shimmer us out. But his powers weren't working in the cave. That was weird. The chanting continued and then it stopped.

And then for some reason neither of us could explain we were all over each other. Kissing grabbing. Touching. Stripping. And then we were really in trouble after that. I being a virgin was completely new to this so I just let him take the lead. We did several things. He used his fingers first bringing me my first orgasm. Then there was more kissing and then he had me on my back and he was between my legs using his mouth and WOW when I came that time it was powerful! then he entered me and there was only a small amount of pain and I was so in love and burning up and then that first time it was fast. We did it a second time after that. And then a third. And then a fourth and by then we were exhausted.

And then an hour later the lust spell wore off and we both avoided looking at each other while we got dressed. We were SO dead. Daddy was going to kill him! And then he was going to kill me!

The cave was suddenly gone and once again we were in the crypt and a second later as if it was planned Drusilla was there and then dad was there along with Connor. Dad saw Drusilla and then looked at my guilty face and then attacked Drusilla. I almost stopped him but Cole stopped me and then Dad dusted her.

Cole asked if they wanted to take the easy way home and we all of course said yes. Cole shimmered taking us with him back to the hotel and then he glanced at me and shimmered out. I wondered if we would take about what happened later. Then Dad was all over me "Alison Marie do you want me tell me how Drusilla kidnapped you when you supposedly dusted her 3 years ago?" Dad asked sternly not amused at all.

"Uh...I didn't dust her." I admitted.

Dad snorted "Yeah. No kidding. I just dusted her."

I scoffed "yeah and that's not really fair seeing as YOU made her in the first place."

Dad raised his brow at me "I was Angelus back then. There's a difference. And this isn't about what I did to her back in the day. It's about you lying to me 3 years ago. Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you just tell me that she got away?" Dad asked.

I knew had to be honest now. "Because she didn't get away." I said.

"What do you mean she didn't get away?" Dad asked. "What happened then?" dad asked.

"I was gonna dust her I swear I was. But I had a vision. Of Angelus. I saw what he did to her. And I saw it again that night. That's why I woke up screaming. I had a nightmare of him doing the same thing to me." I confessed.

Dad was stunned. I said the last part of it then "I let her go." I said.

Dad stiffened "Excuse me? You LET her go? Why?" Dad raised his voice.

I cringed "Because! I told her not to come back and I thought she would stay away!" I said.

"And that's why you don't let vampires go Alison! You can't make a deal with a vampire. You can't let Drusilla go and then expect her to not come back again." Dad scolded.

I felt bad now. He was right. "Am I in trouble?" I asked.

Dad sighed "No."

"Okay. Why not?" I asked.

"First of all it was 3 years ago. Second of all you were 13 years old so you really didn't know that she wouldn't stay away. So that makes it more my fault then yours for not explaining things better. I never told you not to let a vampire go before. So I'm telling you now. You see a vampire you dust that vampire. You don't let them go. The only thing I can really punish you for is lying to me. And again that was three years ago so it seems a little unfair to punish you for that now. Let's just let this one slide for now. Next time you lie to me I'll wash your mouth out with soap." Dad threatened.

EEK! Soap! No thanks!

Things were pretty normal for the rest of the day. That night I went to sleep.

End Of APOV

Connor got up the next morning and got dressed then everyone was downstairs and had breakfast. Connor could feel that Alison didn't feel well. It wasn't anything bad. She was cranky though. She ate breakfast and then she turned slightly green and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

Angel and Darla glanced at each other slightly worried that maybe she was coming down with something.

Connor gasped "Oh no." he whined and grabbed his head "Ah!" he cried out as he jumped from the chair Angel jumped up as well "Vision!" Angel said catching Connor as Connor went down on his knees Angel held onto him as he had the vision.

What Connor saw made him pale. Several shades. Alison came back in and stood by her chair waiting to make sure Connor was okay.

When the vision ended Connor was breathing heavily. "What did you see?" Angel asked him.

Connor was very pale. Angel helped him stand up. Connor shook his head no as if that would stop it from being real. Then he went over to Alison turning her more towards him.

"What?" Ali asked eying him curiously.

The room went silent when Connor reached down and placed a hand on her belly. And then Alison gasped deeply when something very obviously moved inside her as if a baby had just kicked Connor's hand where it lay. Connor paled again now that it was confirmed and then his eyes went to Alison he kept his hand where it was. Announcing two words "Mystical pregnancy." then added "Alison...Your pregnant."

And that was about all Angel could take. "WHAT!" Angel shouted.

How in the hell was she pregnant!

Darla sat back in her chair glad that she was already sitting down because she would have fell is she was standing.

Garret and Alana just stared shock a lot like their parents.

Illyria broke the silence "I do not understand. How can Alison have a baby if she has never had sexual intercourse." Illyria asked.

Angel groaned "Illyria! Please! Don't use the word sex and my daughter in the same sentence."

A guilty look crossed over Alison's face. Angel saw the look and he shook his head as if to clear it and a look of hurt and shock fell on his face "You've...Your not..." Angel couldn't find a way to word it. Why was it so hard to say you've had sex before or your not a virgin anymore?

Connor caught glimpses in her head from the day before with Cole.

Connor stiffened "I'm going to kill him!" Connor raged.

"Who?" Alison asked still trying to adjust to fact that she was going to have a baby.

"Cole! who do you think?" Connor stated.

"Cole?" Angel questioned.

"Yesterday Alison and Cole..." Connor paused. Apparently he couldn't say it either.

But everyone go the picture.

Alison grabbed Connor's arm "No! You will leave him alone because niether of us chose this. Something unnatural happened yesterday. When Cole came to save me we were transported somewhere by something. And then Cole and I just...It was like we were being controlled by a spell or something. Maybe it was a lust spell or something. But that means it's not really our fault because someone else cast the spell." Alison said.

"Spell or not you two still..." Darla paused and then continued "Did it. And that is why your pregnant. Connor of course saw it because he has visions." Darla said. Angel groaned "Darla!" he whined. Darla ignored him.

A POV.

"What do I do?" I asked not sure about the how's or whys but I wanted to know what I was suppose to do now.

"I don't know. But don't worry. It's gonna be okay honey." Mom said which didn't help at all or answer my question.

Connor's hand was still on my belly and whatever was inside me seemed to like him. It was so weird. When Connor touched my belly it felt like it kicked. But that wasn't possible. It wasn't developed enough to kick. Right?

Dad left the room and I really hoped that he wasn't going to go sulk about me having sex or being pregnant.

I went to my room to change and then I called out "Cole. I need your help."

Cole shimmered into my bedroom briefly looking around and then said "What?" there was an awkward silence and then I said "Uh. Connor had a vision." I said.

Cole raised his brow. True we didn't always call for his help. "And what did Connor see?" Cole asked.

"He saw me...Now...Pregnant." I blurted out.

Cole paled a little then said in disbelief "Pregnant? But it was just yesterday. It's way too soon to tell. Plus we only had sex..." He paused then said "Four times."

Yup. Hey wait. "No we had to have done it more then that. What about the other stuff?" I asked.

"What other stuff?" Cole asked.

I blushed "You know! When you used your fingers and your..." I was probably bright red by now.

"My mouth? Well technically yes that was part of sex too. I did that to make your first time special so that you would enjoy it. Sex with a virgin can be painful if you don't know what your doing. I didn't want you to feel any pain. There a little pain but that's normal. But technically the actual full sex we only did that four times. Not that that wasn't enough to get you pregnant but still there's something not right about this whole thing. I mean first we get placed in that cave then we hear that spell and then we're all over each other and now your pregnant." Cole said suspiciously.

I was suspicious too but I also found that it didn't bother me that much. I mean I was going to have a baby. A real baby. For some reason...I couldn't find a downside to that.

"Aren't you even remotely excited?" I asked nervous that he wouldn't want me or our baby.

He gave me a stern look "Ali that's not what I meant. If it's real and actually ours then of course I'll be excited but there are other factors here like whoever placed us in that cave and chanted that spell. What if I was just a decoy and you were already pregnant before we did anything together? We have to think about that before you start thinking about that baby as yours. Cause it may have been put there by something evil. We have to think about that." Cole explained.

Well that made sense and kind of spoiled my mood a little. Was this what it was like when mom was pregnant with me and Connor? Everyone afraid that maybe we were something evil? That was an awful thought.

I didn't dad to catch Cole in my room so I just had him leave. And then I laid on my bed not sure how or what to feel. I put my hand on my flat belly rubbing up and down and then I dozed off.

When I woke up an hour later I was genuinely scared. I was bigger. I had a baby bump. A small one but it was still noticeable! Not that I was worried about gaining weight cause Hello Pregnant. But I knew it didn't normally happen that fast!

I screamed for the first person I could think of as I stood up and looked in the mirror "Mom!"

of course it being our place more then just mom came running. Mom arrived first of course. Then Connor. Then Dad and I was surprised when no one else ran in.

"It grew." Connor stated the obvious. Yeah Connor. We can see that!

Wes appeared then. "wow. That was fast." he said then added "I think Cole might have been right."

"What?" Connor asked I was confused too.

"Cole came to me a moment ago and told me that he thinks that Alison might have become pregnant before they did anything. He said there was chanting. And that they were moved to a cave. And then Cole felt that he was possessed by something. He couldn't control his own body. Something else was touching Alison. Something has been trying to make Cole feel that he is in love with her and that he is suppose to be with her. But he knows deep down that it's a lie. Whatever is trying to manipulate him isn't actually part of him. Perhaps that same thing made Alison pregnant and then possessed Cole's body to make it seem like Cole was the father." Wes explained.

Uh. okay. That's just weird. I thought.

"So what is it then?" I asked.

"I don't know. Perhaps we could get a look on a baby monitor at the hospital and see what's inside you. See if it's human. You seem to have grown 5 months in an hour. That seems to point more towards Connor's theory that it's a mystical pregnancy. If the baby were truly Cole's then she would go all nine months with the baby. It wouldn't grow like that." Wes said.

Okay well I guess we're going to the hospital.

Basically Fred stayed home with Illyria Alan and Ava. Garret Connor dad mom Wes and Gunn came with me and we snuck into a room.

Mom instructed me to lay on the table and then Wes put this gooey cold stuff on my belly that made me smile cause it was cold. The he spread it around with this weird looking thing and it projected the inside of my belly onto the monitor.

We all looked at the screen.

Wes moved the object around "There it is." he said and he showed us the head and then said "Well it appears normal. Like a human. But that doesn't mean that its any less dangerous. It's..." Wes stopped as apparently he spotted something.

"What?" I asked wondering what he saw.

He glanced at my parents first then at me "It's a girl." A slight smiled was on his face "your carrying a girl." he said.

A girl? "Wow." was about all I could say to that.

Suddenly three woman that looked a little like nymphs that belonged in a forest or a fairy tale land appeared out of nowhere. Actual they kinda smoked in. there was smoke and then each one popped in.

there was three in all. Each of them wore a long skimpy green dress and they were really beautiful and their faces were very pale.

I sat up on my elbows to get a better look at them. They looked pretty harmless. Then again I looked pretty harmless too so looks were deceiving.

"Uh. Who the hell are they?" Mom asked.

"We are the guardians." The blonde one said.

"Guardians of what?" Mom asked.

"We were sent to protect the pregnant Miracle child." The brunette one said.

"What pregnant miracle child?" I asked confused.

"She means you. When I was pregnant it was impossible so people called my baby a miracle child. They didn't know you were twins anymore then we did." Mom explained then said "So your here to protect Alison and her baby?" Mom asked.

"Of course. We were created to protect her." The one with red hair said.

"Who sent you to protect her?" Mom asked.

"Demetrius." All three of them said together.

Mom gasped apparently only she was getting it. "Demetrius? As in...The god of power destruction and Chaos that's trapped in the hell dimension Quor-Toth? That Demetrius?" Mom asked

"Yes. We come from his flames as does she." The blonde one said looking at me.

Mom scoffed "Excuse me but my daughter came from me. And her father."

"I am sorry. I wasn't speaking of your child. I was speaking of his." the blonde said.

"Wait. His child." Mom then stated "Of course. The essence of the god impregnated Alison to create an offspring to help him come back and regain his godhood. He was destroyed and trapped in a pit and now he's only a flame. He can't bring himself back but he can use his offspring to help him but last time I heard about him he was almost powerful enough to come back on his own." Mom explained.

Okay. Kinda hurt that I was being used by a god to bring an offspring into the world. Said offspring would also be used like a pawn to help bring him back.

"So...That's bad. Right?" I asked.

"Yeah. That's bad. There's a reason why he was destroyed by his own mother. He was born a god to a human mother. But he was evil. He did things. Things that even Angelus wouldn't do. The only person that was safe from him was his mother. His mother used that against him and destroyed him taking him out of this world sending him to the worst hell dimension there is in order to stop him. Because she couldn't save him. But his spirit clung to the hell dimension and found a home. It is said that it was a small flame at first but as it got stronger the closer he came to living again. The flames that appeared when you were brought back...That had to be him. Choosing you. And then he tricked Cole and when he realized he couldn't manipulate Cole into loving you he just used dark magic to make you pregnant and then possessed Cole to throw us off his trail. But then why send these things to protect you. That gives him away." Mom said.

"Hiding is no longer important." The blonde one said.

Okay first things first..."What are your names?" I asked wanting to know.

The blonde one said "I am called Rose."

The brunette then said "I am called Ivy."

The red head said "I am called Daisy."

Wow. That was random.

"Okay." I sighed then whined "Can I get off the table now?" I asked.

Mom came over to help me off the table. The three woman were instantly by my side almost surrounding me and my mother's grip tightened in a protective manner.

"Back off." Mom growled at them

They took a step back but they weren't afraid "Easy vampire. We have no intent to harm your child. He wants your daughter safe. Alive. That's why he sent us." Ivy said.

"He sent you to protect his Child. We don't need help to protect mine. As you can see we are more then capable of handing that on our own." Mom said.

"But we can not leave. We must stay and watch over her. We must guard her." Rose said as if leaving me was a sin. Maybe to them it was.

I could see mom about to put her foot down so I said my piece "Come on mom. Why does it matter. It won't hurt anyone if they tag along to the hotel and watch me. They won't hurt me." I said.

Mom sighed "Fine. They can tag along."

I felt pleased and then I felt a sharp pain that had me doubled over "Ah." I yelped and mom grabbed me and had both arms around me "Ali? Honey breath." mom said.

I threw my head back and groaned tears coming to my eyes "Ow!" I cried out.

End of APOV

She was growing more. That's what was causing her pain. She was growing. Connor flinched at the sight and Gunn seemed on edge about the three woman.

Ivy the brunette came forward her hand glowing Darla growled at her "Don't touch her." she snapped.

Ivy whined "But...It will help. Please... Let me." Ivy said in a sweet voice as if trying to hypnotize Darla. Darla wasn't fooled. But decided to throw the three a rope. "Fine. Whatever your gonna do do it fast." Darla said.

Ivy's glowing hand touched Alison's growing belly and even though her belly kept growing the pain stopped. Alison took several breaths and Darla panicked "This thing is coming soon Angel. We need to get her out of here." Darla said.

Angel came over and picked Alison up off her feet and headed out along with everyone following him.

Once back at the hotel they informed the girls about what happened and then Angel laid Alison on the couch in the lobby. Trying to decide what to do. If the baby was evil then maybe he should kill it. His eyes strayed to the three 'protectors'. Maybe that's why they were there. To make sure that nothing harmed the baby once it was born.

Connor had another vision then as Alison sat up on the couch her hand on her enormous belly.

When the vision was over Angel asked "What did you see?"

Connor rushed over to Alison moving her onto the floor to lay her down.

"What are you doing?" She whined.

"The baby is coming." Connor said and as if that was a magic word Alison went into labor.

The three protectors came over to help deliver the baby.

It was a hard labor. Alison screamed a lot. She had a grip on Angel's hand and would not let go for all the world. Angel tried to help her telling her to breath.

Ivy had stripped her from the waste down and Connor covered her with a blanket to help her keep her modesty. Everyone else just sorta stood around and watched.

It wasn't that long of a labor actually. It only lasted about an hour and Angel was too busy helping Alison to see what everyone else was now noticing. The sky outside was turning black and lightening and thunder flashed in the sky the during the entire labor.

There was a shrill baby cry and Ivy praised "She is here. The purifier."

Alison's stomach instantly shrank again back to normal and she looked sat up with her father's help and looked at her baby. A look of awe crossed her features and then she giggled and a smile to light up the world crossed her face. "She's beautiful." The baby had a good patch of brown hair on her head the same color as Alison's.

A POV

Ivy moved to hand the baby to me. "Wait." Dad said pulling me further away. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea." dad said.

"Why not?" I asked confused. I wanted to hold my baby.

"The child will not harm her mother." Ivy informed him.

I gave my father a stunned look "Daddy. She's a baby! Just look at her. She's not gonna hurt me. I bet you weren't afraid of me when I came out!"

Dad snorted "Your right. I wasn't. That is until you set Wesley's desk on fire. Then I was a little afraid." dad admitted.

Okay so I could understand that. I mean come on. Fire. Vampire. But that didn't stop him from holding me!

Dad moved with me to help me stand up. "Fine. But your not to be alone with her." Dad said sternly.

I nodded eager to agree to anything. I held out my arms and Ivy came over and handed me my baby. The three woman left disappearing for some reason. Where had they gone?

My baby. It was so strange. I didn't even know what to name her.

But she was beautiful. I know some babies aren't all that great looking when they come out. But that wasn't that case with her. She was so pretty. And she didn't cry. She just looked at me with crystal blue eyes that made her seem even more adorable to me.

Everyone looked at her but no one wanted to hold her. Connor was afraid to touch her. He was afraid that he would have another vision.

I saw Ava look at the baby and then she stiffened and gasped. And a look of anger mixed with protectiveness came to her face.

Everyone knew that look and it put everyone including me on alert.

Ava came over and planted her feet.

"Ava." Dad said warningly wanting an explanation just like I did.

"Angel...Take that thing from her and put it on the floor." Ava commanded using a tone that made her sound just as godlike as her mother was.

Why did she want dad to put my baby on the floor? Why didn't she just ask me? I reluctantly let my dad take the baby and he placed her on the floor. She sat up all on her own. She looked about 8 months old.

Ava looked at my father. "Hold her back. I will make this fast." Ava said which made no sense at all.

Then a sword came to her hand and I was shocked that she had used her powers.

My father suddenly must have guessed what she was going to do before I did. He put both his arms around me and and pulled me against his chest and restrained me.

"Dad!" I whined then I paled as Ava pointed her sword at my daughter.

"What are you doing?" I asked panicking.

"I am sorry my friend. You must trust me. This thing...Is not a child. It is vessel. And instrument for evil. That is all. And it must be destroyed. We can not allow it to come to full age. I can sense it. What it will become. What it is going to do." Ava said stepping closer to the baby on the floor.

"No!" I screamed and struggled but my father held me tight not letting me move.

"NO! Ava don't! She's just a baby! Please!" I begged I had to find a way to help her before Ava hurt her.

"It's a monster. You don't understand. It is not good. Like you are. There is no good in it. It is pure evil. This is not a child. You mustn't look at it like it's your baby. You must see it for what it truly is. I am sorry Alison. I can not allow this thing to harm you or give it the chance to harm anyone else." Ava said.

"It is my baby! Ava's she's just a baby. I bet they said the same thing about you when you were born. And me and Connor too. We weren't natural babies either. But because of how we were raised we turned out good. She deserves a chance to be good. Just like we got." I said begging for her to see that this was just a baby. We didn't even know if she had powers yet. All I knew is that for a split second I actually contemplated setting Ava on fire. It was the first time I have ever thought of deliberately hurting anyone in my family. And I knew it was because she was threatening my baby.

"Ava wait..." Dad said and Ava paused.

"She's right. We should at least wait a couple days and see what happens." Dad said and I was relieved when Ava places the sword down "If that thing harms anyone here then it will be on your conscience vampire." Ava said and then walked out of the room.

My dad released me and I rushed over to pick up my baby before anyone else had anymore bright idea's about killing her. I held her protectively and took her to my room. My dad followed me into my room. I sat on the bed and he sat on the chair watching me.

"what?" I demanded.

"I meant what I said earlier. We don't know enough about her. I'm not leaving you alone with her." Dad said and I rolled my eyes.

I helped her stand on the bed and then I taught her to bounce on the bed. She giggled happily and I happened to see my dad crack a slight smile but then it was gone a moment later.

The bouncing went on for a while and then she yawned and so I put her on the bed and she closed her eyes and went to sleep. I finally thought of a name for her. Makayla

I was tired and went to sleep too.

End of APOV

After and hour or so Angel left the room and went to tell everyone that they were both asleep. And that someone needed to be in the room at all times.

Connor went up to sit and watch for an hour.

Connor got up from the chair and put his hand on the door nob then he heard something. He turned around a was a little freaked out now because the baby was sitting up on her own looking right at him.

Now she looked like she was 12 months old. Connor stepped closer ready to remove his sister from the bed by force and get her away from the baby. What Connor saw in those eyes was nothing good.

He was almost to the bed now watching the baby wearily.

Ava was listening standing guard. She had done the same while Angel was in the room earlier. That way she could protect them if she needed to.

Connor saw those blue eyes look at him and he stopped and gasped. It felt as if he was having a heart attack. His hand clutched his chest. Ava heard that and came into the room.

She saw the child hurting Connor. She could feel it giving him a heart attack. It was trying to kill him!

"NO!" Ava shouted and used her powers to fling the evil brat across the room and against the wall. Which stopped the heart attack. Ava shoved Connor out the door and then turned as the baby stumbled to her feet pushing the table away from her and looked at Ava with a pout expression on her face.

Connor told Angel about what had happened. "Okay that's it. Maybe Ava was right. That thing is evil." Angel said. Sure Ali could do the same thing when she was a baby. But the point was that she didn't. She hadn't ever tried to hurt anyone with her power. Because she was good. This thing had tried to kill Connor because it was evil. It may look like a baby. But it wasn't. It was dangerous.

Alison woke up at the noise and a look of horror came to her face when she saw her baby picking herself up off the floor. She got up and shoved Ava "What the hell is wrong with you!" she shouted going over to the baby.

"Alison do not! Get away from that thing. It tried to kill Connor." Ava informed her.

Alison picked up the baby and then saw her father and the others enter her room.

"Alison I know what your feeling. But you have to trust me. Trust us. That thing is evil. Look outside. The sky is still dark. It's been dark since you went into labor. That right there is your first sign. Second sign..Ava sensed it. Third sign...it tried to kill Connor. It's evil. There's nothing left to say. I know this is hard for you to accept. Just put her down and come over here." Angel commanded.

Alison took one look at Ava and knew she couldn't do it. She couldn't stand aside and let them kill her baby.

Her eyes flickered to the window she could jump and land on her feet. And that's exactly what she did. With her daughter held in her hands she ran and leaped out the window. Hearing them shout at her she landed on the street on her feet and took off running. She looked in time to see her father jump out the window and begin to chase her. But she was ahead of him. She took some turns trying to lose him but nothing worked. He was still following her. She headed now towards the mountain running fast and she used her telekinetic power to fling herself to the top and then watched as her father began to climb.

It wouldn't take him long.

She ran and saw a small cave she looked over the edge of the cliff and saw water below. Alison ran into the cave and suddenly a portal opened and she saw a man standing there. He held out his arms "Give her to me. I'll keep her safe." he said. He had black spiky hair and tanned skin. He was actually kinda hot. "Who are you?" Alison asked.

"I am her father." he said. "I am Demetrius." he said.

Alison looked at her daughter and then hugged her and handed her over to the demi god. "Her name is Makayla." Alison said. Demetrius nodded looked at Alison longingly and then closed the portal. And they were gone.

Alison heard her father now and she went out of the cave. She picked up a medium sized rock and threw it into the water below. There was a loud splash and they she cried fake tears to help put on the show.

Angel made to her and Alison threw herself at her father crying "Daddy...She tired to kill me! I threw her in the river." Alison cried hard.

Angel held onto her and tried to comfort her. Believing that now the threat was gone and they baby couldn't and wouldn't get the chance to hurt anyone else.

Alison was worn out and Angel picked her up and carried her all the way home. She was exhausted and tired of everything. Her life was filled with so much bad luck.

Her father wouldn't lie to her. So she knew that Makayla had tried to kill Connor. But she still had to protect her. What harm could she do them while in the other dimension. She wouldn't be able to hurt anyone there. And So Alison felt no guilt for what she had done. She was sure that she would never see either of them again. So it didn't matter anymore.

TBC...

We're getting closer to the end! Sadly Cole lost interest and won't be in anymore of this story.

Next Time: Angel and the gang find out that Alison lied when Alison's daughter returns. This time Angel is less sympathetic about killing Makayla. But is the dark child too powerful for him to destroy?


	6. Chapter 6 : the dark daughter returns

Alison Angel

Last time: Alison had an evil baby that tried to kill Connor. Alison gave the baby to the father and told Angel that the baby had tried to kill her and that she threw it into the river.

This time: Alison's lie is discovered as the dark child has returned and has one purpose...To destroy the only threat that exists to her. ...The only one that could destroy her. Makayla has come back for Connor's blood.

Chapter 6 : The dark daughter returns

Two months later:

A POV

Okay I gotta admit that I was a little depressed there for a while. Losing Makayla upset me. But it wasn't like she was really dead so that was a comfort to me.

Ava was still on edge even after being told that Makayla was dead.

At that moment the hotel got a phone call.

Fred answered the phone and the rest of us just listened in.

"Oh gosh." Fred said "Can you describe it?" Fred asked grabbing a paper and wrote down some stuff. Then a strange look came to her face. "Okay. Take a look at it." Fred promised and then hung up the phone.

"What is it?" dad asked her.

"That was East Side Elementary school. They found the body of a dead 12 year old girl in the janitors closet the body itself was naked but there's no signs of rape or anything. Her heart just stopped working and..." Fred paused glancing at me.

"What?" I asked confused. She looked back at my dad "Half of the child's body had third degree burns." Fred said.

Oh. Crap! Hey wait! I didn't do it! "I didn't do it!" I said wanting to make sure they knew that.

Fred gave me a gentle look "Honey I know you didn't do it. We'd have known if you had left the hotel at 7 in the morning. Plus you don't use your powers unless we tell you to. So I know it wasn't you. I only looked at you cause you have the same power that this demon has. They're sending the security tapes from this morning to our web site and I said that we would take a look. We might be able to tell what did this." Fred said pulling up the laptop and then moments later she had the tapes playing.

And we all gathered around to watch as first several kids came charging through the halls going to class.

Then there was a girl that came in late. Then there was a portal that formed behind the girl and another girl came out of the portal. Portal girl was naked. Instantly her hair had blue streaks. Whatever came out of that portal could shape shift and look however she wanted to look. However now she was behind the girl and we couldn't see the things face yet. Then It showed a different angle of the camera and we saw the girl. And everyone gasped and Fred paused the tape as we all looked at Ava who's mouth was hanging open in outrage.

"Okay why does the evil thingy from the portal look like Ava when she was 12 years old?" Connor asked.

"It shape shifted to look like her. But why? And why when she was 12 years old?" Wesley asked.

"Maybe because it's 12 years old and so it can't age itself. But wouldn't it have had to see Ava in order to know what she looks like and shape shift into her?" Fred asked.

"It is not me!" Ava said angrily.

"We know that." I told her trying to calm her down.

"That thing is framing me!" Ava said.

Oh. well she had a point. If this thing killed that girl with Ava's face then Ava would seem like the killer.

We played the tape and watched the Ava poser take the girl into the closet and then there was no screams or anything. Then the door opened again and the girl was wearing the victims clothes.

"Okay wait she killed her just because she wanted her clothes?" I scoffed at that.

Then the thing shape shifted again. It wasn't 12 year old Ava anymore.

No. Now it was 12 year old ME!

okay what are the odds that this thing could have seen both me and Ava?

I could believe that maybe Ava had traveled to this things dimension and that that's how it had seen her cause Ava sometimes went to other dimensions. But me? I never went to another dimension. So how could it have also seen me? Unless...

I took another look at her as Fred had paused the screen again.

"Okay now she look like Ali? Wait a minute there's no way this thing could have seen both of them. Ava goes to other dimensions so maybe it could have seen Ava. But there's no way that it could have seen Ali." Connor said what probably everyone but me was thinking.

I now had an idea of how the girl could have seen us both. Maybe it had seen us at birth.

Was this my daughter? Is that why she seemed to look exactly like me when I was 12? Could she have aged that much in such a short time?

"Okay so now we're tracking something that has Alison's face. Just great." Dad said and I could see where he was going with this.

I felt a sudden desire to go to the basement. I looked around and then I snuck away while everyone watched the tape a second time.

I made my way down the stairs the door closed behind me and locked and it wasn't me that did it. But I kept going down the stairs until I made it to the floor.

I saw her then. In the cage. We had the cage just in case...Well just in case one night dad got too happy and we had to knock him out and put him in there so that we could put his soul back.

She was beautiful. And she looked just like me. Long brown hair blue eyes and she had a happy look on her face. A smile. She was still wearing the other girls dress. It was a pink sundress with small daisy's all over it and pink sandals to match.

"Makayla?" I asked wanting to be sure.

She smiled brightly at me "Let me out mommy."

Mommy? Wow. That was new. Wait. "Why can't you let yourself out?" I asked.

"Because...I want you to do it." Makayla said.

I grabbed the keys and let her out of the cage.

She instantly hugged me. I was a little surprised but I hugged her back and ran my fingers through her hair lovingly. I could feel my maternal instincts coming back. But it was obvious to me now that she was evil. But maybe I could change her. Maybe I could make her good.

If I could use my powers for good then so could she. Someone just had to tell her and teach her.

She could be good like me. She just had to want it bad enough.

Then I separated us and made her look me in the eye "I know you killed that girl for her clothes. You can't do that anymore. Okay?" I asked trying to make her understand.

"Can't do what anymore?" she asked.

"Killing. You can't kill anymore." I said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because it's not right. You can't hurt innocent people." I said.

"Does it hurt you?" She asked.

I thought about that. "Yes. It hurt me to see you hurting people. Because I know you can be better. I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't want to fight you." I said running my hand down her cheek and she leaned her head into it a smile on her face again.

"Okay. I won't kill anymore." She promised and I was relieved and thought that maybe I had saved her.

But would they accept that?

I heard my father at the basement door and then he pounded on it "Alison open the door." He yelled.

I panicked slightly. Then Ava must have used her own powers to unlock the door and Dad Ava mom Connor Wesley and Gunn came down the stairs probably thinking that I was in danger.

They stopped as they saw Makayla and then I instinctively placed her behind me "Wait!" I said holding out my hand "Just wait." I begged.

They stayed where they were. "It's here. Ali you should have told us." Connor said.

Ava stiffened when she looked at Makayla.

"What's wrong?" Wesley asked her.

Ava glared "Alison has lied." Ava said angry then glared at Makayla "That thing is the dark child she gave birth too."

Dad looked at me then looked at Makayla shocked. Then a hurt look crossed his face "You lied to me? You said she tried to kill you!" Dad got angry now.

"She didn't try to kill me! The portal came out of nowhere and he was there and he said he would take care of her. It was her father. I gave her to him. But I had to do something to make you think that she was dead. So I threw a rock into the river and made you think it was her. I didn't think she could come back. But she is back." I explained.

Ava stepped forward "Step aside Alison. I am going to kill her this time."

"NO!" I yelled.

"I will destroy you first." Makayla said with a smile at Ava.

I looked back at her "NO! No more killing. We talking about this." I reminded her gently then turned back to Ava "Just give her a chance to be good." I said.

"That thing was already given a chance. It used that chance to try and kill Connor. It won't get another chance to hurt the ones that we love. Alison get out of the way or I swear I will fling you aside." Ava vowed.

And I knew she was serious. She would use her powers on me if I didn't get out of the way.

"Alison move." Dad growled warningly.

That made me mad. And gave me some courage back "Would you have moved?" I asked him knowingly. "If this child was me and everyone but you thought I was evil would have just moved away from me and let them kill me?" I asked already knowing the answer to that.

"No. but that's the problem Alison. That thing isn't you. Yes you had to same powers when you were a baby but you NEVER used them on anyone unless you sensed that they were bad. Everyone here knew about your powers. And all of us knew that you were good. She's not you Alison. She's evil. And you need to move and let us do the right thing." Dad said.

"When is killing a child ever the right thing?" I asked him.

"There is a difference between an innocent child and an evil child." Dad said.

"Oh is that you talking or Angelus?" I asked trying to make him angry at me.

"I used my power to hurt people after Connor died." I added.

"There was a reason you did that. You had a moment of insanity and you made a mistake. That's different then constantly using your powers to hurt people because your evil." Dad said.

"Mama I can't use my powers on the blue haired one. She is too strong." Makayla whined behind me.

I glanced back at her realizing that she had been trying use her powers on Ava.

There was a moment of curiosity where I wondered why her powers didn't work on Ava. Then I realized Ava must be more powerful then Makayla.

Then I realized what that meant. She couldn't protect herself if I did step aside. Ava would kill her.

Ava and I were matched when it came to who was more powerful.

"I'm sorry." I said then I raised my left hand and clenched my fist and Ava gasped as I was now squeezing her heart. She closed her eyes going down on her knees.

"Alison stop!" Dad shouted.

Tears filled my eyes because I was hurting her. But I was trying to make a point. Just because I never used my powers to hurt them didn't mean that I couldn't.

Connor surprised me by tackling me to the floor and I saw Makayla back up surprised. Her eyes widened and I saw my father move to attack her he had grabbed a sword from off the wall and she dodged each strike.

Connor's weight was stopping me from being able to get up and even though I struggled I had lost my concentration and now Ava was on her feet again "NO!" I screamed knowing that Ava would kill her.

I punched Connor which shocked him and then he punched me back. Which shocked me.

I bucked using my strength to flip him over and onto his back. I got up and watched as Ava lifted Makayla into the air while she clutched at her throat. Ava was cutting off her air supply. She would suffocate.

Connor tackled me again this time I was trapped on my stomach. I struggled more and then looked over at Ava and then up at Makayla. She didn't have much time left.

I looked back at Ava. Garret had wondered down to see what was happening. A look of shock crossed his face but then he went to stand near my father.

My heart screamed as I made my choice. There was only one way to stop Ava. To give me more time to get Makayla out of here.

I looked over at Garret and set his shoes on fire. He yelped panicking like crazy. Dad moved fast putting an arm around Garret and hauling him out of his shoes. Ava had loosened her hold to look over and make sure Garret was alright.

"Ava stop! Or next it won't be his shoes I set on fire!" I screamed still struggling and now everyone knew that it was me that had done it.

Connor wasn't holding me down anymore after that. I got up and shoved him away. He looked hurt and torn.

My attention was back on Ava now. "Ava back off!" I yelled I moved fast and now I had Garret in the air I could easily cut off his air the same way Ava was doing to Makayla.

Ava dropped Makayla and a moment later I guided Garret safely to the ground.

My father glared and growled at me warningly "Your about to cross a line." My father said.

I knew what that meant.

"You wouldn't stand aside and let someone kill me. I'm not going to let you hurt my child." I said.

"And I'm not going to let that thing hurt mine!" Dad growled back.

Ava moved and it was too fast for me to defend against. She ran and jumped kicking me in my chest forcing me to fly and land hard against the wall I collided hard and then landed on my side.

My back really hurt!

"Ava!" Connor yelled then ran over to me. I could barely move.

"Ava kill it while you still can." Dad said now going over to me and lifting me up into his arms.

I couldn't move. I felt like I was paralyzed.

Makayla used her powers to fling Ava across the room.

Then she formed fire in her hand I saw Illyria now by Ava helping her up and protectively placing her behind her.

But Makayla didn't throw Fire at Ava. She threw it at Connor. And my heart screamed. "NO!" I used my powers to stop the ball of Fire and then before I even realized what I was doing I had flung it back at Makayla and she screamed as she began to burn and I cried and turned my face into my father's shoulder not wanting to watch my child burn. I must have cried myself to sleep after that.

End of APOV

Makayla burned and the flames went high and then when the flames disappeared there was nothing left. Not even a body. There were different feelings all around the room. Half of them felt sorry for Ali and the other half were angry and thinking that Ali had lost it!

She had threatened to kill Garret to protect her Evil child! That angered Ava. Ali had used her brother against her. She hadn't kicked Ali because of what she did to Garret though. She had kicked her to get her out of the way so that she could destroy the evil child. But the child had surprised her and then tried to kill Connor. Again! Ali had done the right thing in the end. She had protected Connor by killing her child. But Ava had a feeling that it wasn't over.

No..She thought to herself. …..This was just the beginning. That thing would be back. To destroy Connor. One last time. It was the father's flames that had consumed the child. Bringing her back to him so that he could heal her. And Ava knew that because that's what her own mother would have done to her. The child couldn't destroy Ava. But then again...She wasn't after Ava. She was after Connor.

And Ava had just figured out why.

Connor was the most important thing in Alison's heart. He was her twin. Makayla wanted to destroy Connor so that she could take his place in Alison's heart. Alison would do anything for Connor.

And Makayla was no fool. With Alison's power on her side she could do anything she wanted. And no one could stop her.

But there was one thing Makayla wasn't counting on that even Ava knew about.

Looks like Makayla's last days would be spent learning one lesson.

There's nothing stronger then the bond of Twins.

TBC...

Next Time: Makayla is back again! And again she tries to take Connor's life...But will Alison stand aside and let Ava destroy Makayla? Or will this last attempt on Connor's life cause Alison to see the truth. Also the three fates make an appearance.

There's probably only a couple more chapters to go. We're getting close!

BTW: Do you guys think Alison should be punished for using her powers against Garret?

Cause I personally think that she should be!


	7. Chapter 7: Shes not coming back is she

Alison Angel

Last Time: Makayla returned as a child. And came after Connor to destroy the bond between Connor and Alison.

This Time: The dark daughter is back again and her father uses Alison's love for her family against her. Will the dark daughter finally be destroyed?

Warning: Spanking and nasty twist at the end.

Chapter 7 : She's not coming back is she.

When Alison woke later that night her back was healed. And she instantly spotted her father sitting in the chair in her room watching her.

She sat up remembering everything and wanted to cry again. "I killed her." she said.

"Actually you didn't. Turns out Demetrius got involved and the bigger flames that appeared were actually him taking her back to the other dimension to heal her. She might come back. She might not. If she's smart then she won't. But we'll see. As for you...Young lady you and I are going to have a very long chat." Angel said sternly.

"About what?" Alison asked then realized that that was a dumb question.

"Oh gee I don't know! We could start with you lying to me about what happened to the demon child. Or we could skip that and move on to an even bigger crime where you deliberately used your powers to choke Ava and you did that just for the hell of it. Not like we didn't know you could do that Alison the point we were making was that you chose not to hurt people. Because deep down your a good person despite the fact that you get some really bad ideas underneath all of those bad ideas your intentions are still good. You truly think your doing the right thing. You were trying to save her. And I can understand that. And your right. I wouldn't have let anyone hurt you. But Alison it's time you come to terms with the truth. She's not what you think she is. She's not a little girl that can be saved by anyone's love. She's an evil child that want's to destroy your brother so that she can have you and your power on her side. The sooner you get that through your head the better. You can love her all you want. But don't you ever stand in our way again! Or next time it's gonna get ugly. I will get rough with you if I have to. I don't want to. But I will. We're also talk about you using your power against Garret to manipulate Ava into stopping what she was doing. Not to mention you setting his shoes on fire. That was dangerous. You could have hurt him! What if you had burned his feet? He's human. Unlike you Connor and Ava. He doesn't have super healing powers. We have tried to tell you many times that she is evil. I understand why you might not want to believe that. But sooner or later your gonna have to just face it and deal with it and then get over it and help us. But stop standing in our way." Angel lectured going all over the place with the lecture. Hitting all the area's and the crimes.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked.

Angel scoffed "What do you think? I made a promise to you when you were a child about you using your powers without permission. What did I promise you Alison?" Angel asked.

Ali cringed "You promised to spank me." she said.

"I think I was a little more specific then that." Angel said.

Ali sighed embarrassed that he was making her say it. "You said you would spank my bare butt."

" I did." Angel confirmed. "And this would be the third time I've had to punish you this year for that same offense. So this time...I'm changing a couple things." Angel said.

"What do you mean?" Ali asked him.

Angel got up and steeling himself and he went over to her bed "I wanna make sure you get the message this time." Angel said he left room and then he came back moments later with the hairbrush.

Ali stood up wearily. She hated that hairbrush. But she had expected it when he started the lecture. They always got the hairbrush for the worst stuff.

Angel sat on the bed and quickly moved taking Alison's pants and underwear down and then set her over his lap adjusting her perfectly. He had no set number this time. No. this time he was just going to keep spanking until he thought she had learned her lesson. He was going to make sure that she never wanted to risk repeating this mistake again.

So he raised the brush and immediately began to land whacks all over her bottom. And Angel moved like a machine. Applying the hairbrush mercilessly giving her the worst session of her life. And she kicked and cried and finally just screamed and begged but soon the begging stopped too and all she could do was cry and let out an occasional scream when he landed a swat on skin that already well blistered. Once Angel was satisfied that she wouldn't repeat this again he tossed the brush against the wall angry at himself and at her and at the brush. Then he helped her up her legs were shaky and he replaced her clothing and then he held her until she fell asleep again. This time Angel held her for a while longer. Then he placed her in her bed and kissed her forehead leaving her to her sleep for the night.

Three weeks later:

It had been a quiet day so far at the hotel. Everyone was just lounging around in the lobby when it happened. Suddenly the portal opened everyone now on alert and then everyone stared in shock as what appeared to be Alison with black hair landed in front of them.

Alison of course was clear across the room next to Connor staring too. It didn't take more then a couple seconds to process that the Alison with black hair was actually the dark daughter.

"Uh. Why does she still look like you?" Connor asked.

Alison shrugged a little uneasy now.

"Hello mother." Makayla said.

"Makayla." Alison said back.

"Makayla? You NAMED her? Alison!" Angel scolded.

"I'm sorry. I named her the day she was born. I just never got to tell any of you." Alison said in her defense.

"Father wishes to speak with you." Makayla said to Alison.

A second later a portal opened behind Alison and she shoved Connor away trying to protect him and realized too late that it was her the portal was after as she was sucked into it.

APOV

The portal closed and I found myself in a temple of sorts. There were three woman by a spinning wheel dressed in robes. One looked like a child. The other looked like a young woman and the third was an old woman. I was worried about my family. What was happening there?

"The three fates." I turned when I heard his voice. There he was. The evil god that had chosen me to carry his spawn.

He held out his hand "Come with me. I want to show you something." he said and I took his hand and he led me over to the three woman.

"You owe me." He said.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For using my power to help bring you back to life. It was I that was the reason you were brought back. My power allowed it to work. It was such a waste for you to be dead. So I helped bring you back. You owe me for that. And now I am collecting on that debt." Democritus said then added "Place your fingers on the life line there." he said.

I looked at the spinning wheel controlled by the fates that were creeping me out. I reached my hand out and felt the life line touching lightly. Just barely. And I gasped. The life they held in their hands. I knew it. It was Ava.

"If Ava kills Makayla...the fates will end her life at that moment. She will lose her life. So now you have a choice to make. Protect our daughter and your family...Or you can morn two people instead." he said.

I looked at him. He was using his connections to screw with my life and try to force me into betraying my family by making it seem like it was the only way to save Ava.

"Your saying that if Ava kills her then they will take Ava's life?" I asked.

"If anyone of your family. Angel. Darla. Illyria. Wesley. Garret. Ava. Alana. Connor. If any of them take her life. Ava will die." He said.

The first thought that crossed my mind was that he had left me out of this deal. So in other words the only way to kill Makayla and save Ava was if I killed my daughter myself. The last attempt was more of an accident. I had just reacted and panicked. Could I deliberately set out to kill Makayla.

She was my daughter. But she was also evil. There was no saving her. Because she didn't want to be saved. She didn't want to be good. I was the one that wanted her to be good. Because I had never wanted to believe that she was evil. I wanted to save her. She was my daughter. Daughter or not. I was my father's daughter. And I would do the right thing. I had no other choice. This wasn't about me. It was about stopping her. And saving everyone else. It was about not giving her a chance to hurt them.

"I understand." I told him.

"Good." he said then he opened the portal again and I went through and he closed the portal. He hadn't gone with me.

The lobby was different now. There was huge fire pit in the middle of it for one. For two Makayla had my family pretty well cornered and I stepped over to the fire pit looking inside. It seemed endless.

Makayla turned her attention to me "Mother. Your back. Have a pleasant talk with father?" she asked.

I nodded "I got the point Makayla." I said.

She came over to me and I raised my hand to run it down her face lovingly. I did love her. I still loved her. But I still had to stop her.

"You know that I love you." I said.

"Yes. I love you too mother. I am happy to finally be here with you. We can be together now. As mother and daughter. And we can destroy them all." Makayla said in a bland tone.

"Yes. We could." I said because it was true.

Makayla turned to my family then "But we won't." I said and then I lunged at her. I shoved her hard and she grabbed onto my arm a frightened look on her face and then horror went through me as I realized we were going to fall down into the fire pit. Makayla slipped over the side. My father moved fast. I wasn't aware that he could move that fast. Just as we both fell over the edge Makayla lost her grip on me and fell into the burning pit and my father grabbed my wrist just in time to save me. And he yanked hard and he fell backwards I landed on top on him safe and alive.

End of APOV

The fire pit closed up just as Angel had saved Alison from it. And he held onto her as she began to cry from her near experience with death for a second time. She had already died once and for a split second she had been terrified that she would die again. Her daughter was dead. She could feel it.

Ava could feel it too. "Why did you destroy her?" Ava asked an hour later not understanding.

Alison looked up "When I went through the portal Demetrius told me that is you or dad or mom or Garret or Alana or Connor killed Makayla then the three fates would cut your life line and end your life. The three fates were there. I felt the life line for myself. It was yours. I couldn't let any of you kill her. Other wise Ava would die." Alison said.

"I would gladly die if that's what it took to rid the world of any evil. You almost destroyed yourself. If Angel had not moved so quick you would have died with her." Ava said hurt and Alison could see it.

She sighed. "I'm tired." Alison said then she headed up to take a nap.

A POV

When I woke it wasn't morning yet. Everyone was still asleep. I sat up in bed thinking about things. It seemed that no matter how hard I tried I was always hurting my family or putting them in danger. My power alone was a danger to them weather I used it or not. I was dangerous. And I was tired of them having to pay for it. I got up from the bed and silently packed a duffel bag of my clothes. My mind was made up. I was leaving. I wrote a note sticking it on the front desk in the lobby and then I went to the doors I stopped to look back I wondered if this was how my father felt when he left Buffy and Sunnydale to come her to LA. Did he feel the same way I did? That he was protecting them from himself? That he had no real choice? That it was for the best? Did he have doubts? Was he determined to do it anyways? Like father like daughter some say. And like my father before me...I walked away intent on not coming back. Ever.

End of APOV

three hours later it was morning and Connor had a sick feeling in his gut. He went downstairs he had gotten dressed and ready before everyone else. And so he was the first to find the note.

Family,

I hope you can understand. I'm just too dangerous. And I'd rather die then hurt any of you. Ever. A lot has happened in the past year because of me. A lot of it was my fault. I am over come with my guilt. I can't stay any longer. The only way you will truly be safe...Is if I am not there. And so I'm writing this letter. To tell you that I love you all. And that I'm sorry. By the time you find this I will be gone. Please don't cry. And please don't look for me. But even if you do...You will never find me. Just let me go. And move on.

I love you all very much. That's why I have go.

Love.

Alison Angel.

Tears filled Connor's eyes and he put the letter down he rushed up the stairs he broke Alison's door down which brought everyone out of their rooms because of the noise. "Ali!" he yelled seeing the empty room. He ignored everyone else and ran through the hotel shouting "Alison!" he was panicked.

Angel and the rest of the gang went downstairs and found the note. Darla cried because her daughter had run away. Angel teared up because of memories from when he left Buffy and also because of how his daughter felt about having to leave them because she loved them too much to stay.

Connor slowly slumped down the stairs and Angel hugged him hard and Connor held on tight in a shattered voice and with a broken heart Connor stated "She's not coming back. Is she." he said knowingly.

Angel just held him tighter and his own voice was rough when he replied "No." Connor burst into tears then. And Angel held him for a long time.

TBC...

Sorry it took me so long to update. A friend of mine died and I found out yesterday morning so I wasn't really in the writing mood yesterday.

Next Time: Alison comes back to steal Wesley's book and goes back in time to destroy herself.

That makes that the last chapter and then I can start working on IN CONTROL part of the story again YAY lol. Sorry I miss Spike.

Yeah I know Alison's first time around wasn't all that great. Just goes to show that a lot of trauma and sad stuff happening at once can drive a person to do crazy things.

POLL (I'm curious so ANSWER please.)

Who's your favorite character from the Alison verse?

Alison?

Ava?

Garret?

Connor?

Angel?

Or other? - if you chose this tell me which one it is.


	8. Chapter 8: A second chance

Alison Angel

You knew it was coming. It's finally here. Also I'm gonna kinda redo the scene where Connor stops Alison from destroying herself at the end.

Head may spin a little. Also spoilers for season 4 the most hated season of Angel in my collection.

Alison gets to see their world while after the battle in season Five Angel and the gang get to see her world. The way theirs should have happened if Alison hadn't' destroyed herself.

This time: Alison comes back to the hotel one last time with an idea in her head that she believes will save all her family. Will it save her family? Or does it make things worse? And will Alison get lucky at the end?

Chapter 8: A second chance.

Buffy had attacked her when she had showed up in Sunnydale by accident. Buffy had been angry and had said that she believed Alison to be evil. Alison got annoyed and tried to walk away but the slayer raised her cross bow and shot it at her. Truly believing that Alison was evil. Alison caught the arrow spun around and threw it back at Buffy before she even realized that she was doing it. The arrow embedded itself into Buffy's chest and Alison's eyes widened as she realized what she had just done. She tried to help Buffy but it was too late. Buffy was soon dead. And Alison couldn't bare the thought of her father looking at her with hate because she had just killed a woman that he once loved with all his being. She ran further after that.

Alison walked through the door. They weren't home. That put her at ease when she came through the door. It had been two months since she had left. And now she was back. Not to return to her family. But to save them from herself. She took the book from her pocket and drew a pentagram on the wall. She said the spell to go back in time and the portal opened and just before she went through she stiffened.

"Why are you going to the past?" It was Ava. Alison turned seeing that Ava was alone and there was a glint of fear in Ava's eyes that Alison didn't like.

"I'm going back in time to destroy myself before birth." Alison told her.

Ava gasped "You can't! Alison please! Don't do this! It will change everything! You have to trust me. Everything will work out I promise. You don't have to do this. I can't stop you. But I need you to trust me when I tell you that when you destroy yourself you will cease to exist and it will change things. So greatly that the time line will be rewritten. Without you. And who knows what else will happen because you didn't exist. You have to think before you do this. Please stay. Do it for me." Ava begged trying to reason with Alison to make her understand that without her the world would change. And that every person that they loved would be effected by what she was about to do. Everything would change. Everyone would change along with the time line. And Ava had a horrible feeling that it wasn't just Alison that would cease to exist. That this act would take more lives then it would save. That the alternate universe that was created would be so horrifying and filled with pain and suffering for all of their loved ones. And Ava crumbled to her knees helpless as Alison went through the portal and closed it. Ava tried to get up. But she could feel it already. She was weakening. She looked around and she could already see things that were changing.

Alison arrived in the past after Angel had left Darla in the bedroom alone. Darla's eyes were closed. Alison could tell that her mom was asleep. One hand protectively on her stomach. As if afraid that something would come after her babies.

Alison used her power to moved her mothers arm and she took out the spell book. She quietly chanted the abortion spell that would abort the female baby. Unaware that the connection between her and Connor would cause her mother to have to give her life to see that Connor made it into the world. Alison felt herself begin to fade.

In the future.

Angel and the gang walked in now and were shocked at the sight of Ava laying on the floor not moving. She was alive but she seemed lost in her own world. Garret rushed over. Ava had just seen the world that was going to happen because of Alison's destruction. And indeed it was a world of pain and suffering. She couldn't bare it. The Connor crumbled to his knees screaming as he felt Alison fading.

He was losing her. "Ali!" he screamed holding onto his gut as if he had been stabbed. Angel rushed to his son "What? Connor what is it?" he asked.

Connor began to cry. " What's happening to her!"

Ava found the strength to take Garrets hand "She is Fading. She is almost gone. She went back in time. She destroyed her fetus. She will cease to exist in only seconds. As will I. And Garret. And Alana. I am sorry that I didn't stop her. But I am most sorry to Angel. I have seen the world that will happen without her. And I would rather cease to exist then let it come to pass. I will cease to exist anyway. And it will come to pass. I am so sorry." Ava rasped out holding tight to Garret as he just gazed at her shattered.

And then the gang was helpless as one by one they watched their children cease to exist.

First Ava faded away then Garret as he cried for his sister. Then Alana. Until all that was left was Connor. They thought he would fade too but he didn't.

Darla gasped and suddenly became dust before their eyes. "Darla!" Angel yelled then Illyria began to choke she went down on her knees she could feel what was about to happen "NO! Fred." she screamed looking over at her friend Fred and a tear slipped from her eyes as she realized that Fred was about to die and be infected by her.

"What?" Fred asked tears in her own eyes.

Illyria tried to fight it. "I won't do it! I'm will not infect her! I will not take her life!" Illyria actually began to cry as she tried hard to fight Faith whom she could feel coming back to the body because now it wasn't Faith that was infected. It was Fred.

Illyria was powerless to stop what was going to happen. She gave Fred her now tearful gaze and said in a shattered voice "I can't stop it. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I have no choice." then Faith's body was thrown back and Fred's was too. Wes and Gunn and Angel watched in horror as Fred died and Illyria was now in her body. Fred's hair turned blue in several areas along with some of her skin.

"Fred." Gunn choked out as the love of his life was now destroyed by one of their greatest friends. Just as their friend Faith had been. Faith faded away.

Illyria stood there in Fred's Body looking at her hands and then gazing around the room.

She spotted Wesley. "Wesley. My love. NO!" she screamed but she was too late. He began to fade as well. Then Gunn faded away. And now all that was left was Illyria and Angel.

Illyria didn't allow herself to shed the tears yet. Then Angel became dust. And that's when her tears began to fall.

She cried for her fallen friends. Then she realized she had very little time left if any. She had to do something. Otherwise there would be no hope of preventing this. And it had to be prevented.

Illyria cast a spell on herself. Freezing time and then opened a portal to take her to the powers that be.

She fought briefly with them before they conceded about owing Illyria a debt that she was now demanding they pay.

"And what is your demand?" The male voice asked.

"A second chance. For us all." Illyria said.

"And what will you give us?" they asked.

"You have already taken everything! If you need another life as payment then fine. Take mine. I have nothing left." Illyria offered her own life as payment for the chance to be given and then it was granted.

A POV

When I had faded I thought that was the end of it. But it wasn't. I stood in the circular room with walls that were so high that there seemed to be no ceiling.

Before me was what looked like a bird bath. But it was actually where I watched everything happen.

First my mother began to lose Connor and that hurt. The she dusted herself just to bring him into the world and I cried then. Then I watched my father taking care of Baby Connor and then our friend Wesley translated the prophecy on his desk. The same one that I burned at birth. And now I understood why I had burned it. It was a trick. It would hurt my family. And I as a baby somehow sensed it and destroyed it. Then I watched as Wesley struggled to disprove it and then made a choice hoping to save Connor. He took him. And then was tricked and Justine cut his throat. Then I screamed when Holtz took Connor into the hell dimension. I could barely stand to watch as my father cried and suffered during those first days over his lost son. His son was gone. And he was unaware that I had even existed.

Then Connor returned as a teenager. Almost a man. And he fought with our father. Then ran from him. Then met a girl. His first friend who then died and our father showed up and he fought with him again.

Seriously dad? Your just gonna let him throw punches and the return them? My father would have never done that! He would have restrained Connor til he was too worn out and then he would blistered his butt. And he certainly would saw through the deception Connor threw his way. Then I had a fit when Holtz framed our father for his murder and Connor actually BELIEVED it! seriously Connor?

Our father would never do anything to deliberately hurt us!

Then I cried again when Connor sunk our father to the bottom of the ocean and our father went on and on trying to tell him that he loved him. Then when our father came back I felt like punching him when he threw Connor out of the house instead of punishing him properly. Then Cordy came back and that was just pitiful. I could tell that it wasn't her. I could tell that it was something evil. Then she slept with Connor giving him a speech about how if it is the last night then she wanted Connor to have one thing that was real. Actually it sounded like she pitied him more then anything else. And our father happened to see it and it hurt him of course. Then there was more stuff and freaking Angelus showed up and Alison frankly panicked at that. But was relieved when he had his soul back. Then she almost laughed at Connor when Faith stopped him from killing their father she grabbed his wrist and he looked back at her and she said "Break me off a switch son. There's about to be a whoppin." Faith said I laughed at the look on Connor's face. Faith didn't whip him. Well not like that. She did hand his butt to him though.

Then she left and the evil thing revealed that she was pregnant and it was Connor's baby and then soon after that dad and the gang finally grew a brain and figured out that evil Cordy was the beasts master and then to my shock Connor arrived just in time to save the evil bitch and then I wanted to jump through the fountain and kill her when she manipulated Connor into killing that innocent girl. Moms spirit tried to stop him but Connor listened to evil Cordy instead.

Then evil child arrived and came out a woman. Then everyone was really pathetically happy and it was really dumb. Then apparently her blood makes you see her for what she really is. Then my father spilled Cordy blood to help the others see it. Then Wesley got Connor and they did the same to him but he already knew and he betrayed them again. Then I watched in horror as my father went into a rage and started beating the living hell out of Connor. I had tears in my eyes and I screamed at him "You are not my father!" I was so angry but I knew he couldn't hear me.

Then Connor eventually killed Jasmine and then also tried to kill himself at which point dad agreed to work for Wolf Ram and heart and then erased Connor's memories along with everyone else's so that no one would remember Connor. Then dad just GAVE Connor away letting him believing that these random human people were his parents and he had no memory of our father or anything that had ever happened to him. Then he got it back but still left. Then I watched as Cordy died and then Fred died as she was possessed by Illyria and then one by one I watched all the bad things happen and people die. And everyone died. First Cordy died. Then Fred. The Wesley died. Really dad? Your gonna send the freaking human to deal with the evil wizard? How is that smart? Then Illyria showed up and killed the wizard and mourned her lover.

Then I watched as Spike rescued the baby and then Gunn faught against more vampires then a human was able to. He lived. But he was fatally injured. Then Connor showed up to help dad and dad sent him away saying that as long as Connor was okay the powers could never really destroy him. They all met up in the ally after that. And I watched them fall. One by one. First Gunn. Then just as the battle was reaching the end Illyria was fatally wounded but she still fought until the end. Then I watched as my father manged to save one last life before dying. My father had just saved Spike and was now dust. And now Spike who was shocked continued to fight the last few demons. Spike was the only one that lived through it. Then he stayed there staring at my father's ashes just as I did and the the sun came up. Spike didn't even try to avoid it. I knew that he wanted to die. And so he let himself burn to ashes by the sun.

Then I watched Connor laying on the grass and he closed his eyes I could feel that he was making a wish with all his heart and then I saw Ava. Ava's spirit placed a hand on Connor though he couldn't actually see it. "The powers owe us this Connor. Your our only hope. It's time for a second chance." Ava said then Connor faded to the past. And I watched in fascination wondering what would happen now.

A portal appeared before me it was a bright color and then I saw my father standing there he held his hand out to me "Come with me." he said.

I went over to him taking his hand. Then I felt it. He wasn't my father. He was the Angel that I had just watched die for Spike. And the look on his face told me that he knew everything. Somehow he had found out about me after his death. Then I realized that his spirit must have spoke with Ava or something like that.

Before we went through he just starred at me for a while. Probably trying to digest that it was true. That yes..I was his daughter and I had destroyed myself therefore creating the Alternate universe where there was so much suffering and pain.

"Why did you do it?" He asked unable to stop himself.

I looked apologetically at him "Because I didn't know about all that would happen. If I had known then I wouldn't have done it. I have been so lost and confused and I hurt people. And Buffy attacked me and I killed her. I thought you would hate me. I'm dangerous. I've always known that. And I just wanted to stop myself from becoming what I became. From doing all that I did. I wanted to stop it from happening. I thought this was the only way." I said sadly.

"And what do you think now?" Angel asked.

"I think that no matter who you are or what your situation killing yourself is never the right thing to do." I said honestly.

End Of APOV

Angel nodded "Well I'm glad that you learned something from this. The right thing isn't always the easy thing. In fact...it's usually when somethings hard. Like when I was going to kill Cordy to stop the Jasmine from entering the world. I made that choice. And I would have done it. I would have hated it. And hated myself for doing it. But I would have done it. Because it was the right thing to do. It would have stopped Jasmine from coming to power at all. Killing one to save billions. But what you did...Isn't that. Your not evil. You just saw my world. And before that...I saw yours. I saw everything. And I saw nothing that shows me that you were evil. You have incredible power. But that doesn't make you evil. And just because you used it a couple times against people doesn't make you evil. Do you know what your actions told me? They didn't tell me you were evil. They told me that you were a teenager. A teenager with amazing powers. Plus every time you used that power without my permission you were punished for it. Quite severely I might add." Angel said at first he hadn't known where he was. All he had known was that all his friends and even Darla and Connor was there with him. And they all watched as they were shown the world that should have happened. It was a happier world. And the most shocking moment had been when Alison came out after Connor. Angel had protested about how that wasn't possible but then they watched more as they were shown the world that she came from. What their lives were like with her. Faith became Illyria and her and Wesley had twins Ava and Garret. Then Fred and Gunn had Alana later the same year. Then they watched everything else all the way up to the moment when Alison was attacked and she killed Buffy and then went back in time and cast the abortion spell that destroyed her fetus and almost made Darla lose Connor. Then Angel had been sucked through a portal and he watched as Alison saw their world. How she cried when they cried. And screamed during several of the bad times. And it almost broke his heart when after she watched him beat up Connor she screamed "Your are not my father!" and she was right. He wasn't her father.

She had made sure that he would never get the chance. And it made him angry. He was now willing to do anything to change the world back. And then he went back through the portal and to his friends and there stood Ava. She spoke with them and then she touched Angel saying "Your the only one who can save her now." then she faded away. Then he had gone through another portal.

Alison scoffed at that though it was true. She was only 16 after all. Did she really expect herself to be perfect at controlling herself all time? Her father didn't. He always delivered punishment when she failed to do so but that had more to do with making her want to control it and punishing her for when she used it against others. "Yeah. I see your point...I just didn't see it that way at the time." Alison said.

"I wasn't even there and I could see it that way. And I know my other self saw it that way too. Your just a kid Ali. Nobody's perfect and the point is that you try to control it. And I saw it myself. Most of the time you did try. But there were some times when you didn't. And again that had more to do with the fact that your just a kid. Do you trust me Alison?" Angel asked.

"Part of me does. But after what you did to Connor the other part of me wishes for you to be alive again so that I can kill you myself. Why do you ask?" Alison asked.

"I can understand that. You have to understand something about that. I was hurt. He had betrayed me twice and he hated me. I never got the chance to be his father either. Not really. I'm not saying that what I did was okay. I know it wasn't. And after seeing that I spank you and your brother in your world I can understand why you would get angry that time that I beat him in mine. Because you know the difference. Don't get me wrong. I loved Connor. But that didn't stop me. I couldn't think of anything else to do. And I had to punish him. So I just beat his up. I gotta say after seeing your world there are a couple things in mine that I could have done better. Like with Connor mostly. If I had acted like his father and spanked him the first time he challenged me instead of letting him get the better of me he might have learned that he can't just do whatever he wants and get away with it. I didn't try to teach him right from wrong. I just wanted him to like. And it killed me that he didn't. But I should have been his father. I know that now. I should have blistered his backside when I came back from the ocean. I should have spanked him for every lie he told me. But I didn't. So when you think about it you are like me. I don't always do what's right. When it comes to the big stuff I usually do. But almost everything I did with Connor was done wrong." Angel said then added "By the way. You should know me by now. So you can trust me when I say that weather I am me or the other me that got to be your father...If you were truly evil. I wouldn't have spanked you. I would have destroyed you myself. So since I didn't that alone should tell you that you aren't evil. You just made a mistake. Several. But you won't repeat them again. I'm here because the powers owed me one. Because of Illyria from your time. Guess she made a deal before she ceased to exist. And because of that they are now paying that debt to me instead of her. Now I want you to step through there. And don't you dare look back." Angel said sternly that last sentence had two meanings though. One meant for her to not look back at him. The other meant that she wasn't to look back on the bad things of the past. Alison understood and got both meanings. And she knew which one he meant for her to take. She couldn't help herself. She hugged him "I'm sorry." she said.

"I don't wanna hear that your sorry. I want you to go through that portal. Right now. Without another word. And then all you have to do is listen." Angel said hugging her back and then separating them and she went through the portal and swore to not look back.

What she saw on the other side of the portal was Connor and their mother awake. Wait Connor was the same age as her! What was he doing in the past?

Then she could tell that it was the Connor from the alternate reality. Angel came in and Darla said "Great now there both here." she said already knowing that this was their daughter because of her appearance alone.

Soon Darla gave birth to both children and Angel named Connor. Connor Galen Angel. And then after asking their daughter for her name they named the little girl Alison Marie Angel.

Connor faded away and then Alison saw a portal open behind her and she knew it was time to go. She gave one last look at her parents and sighed "I won't look back. I promise." she said to her father and then she went through the portal and was now in the hotel she went down on her knees as new memories assailed her. And then the memories from childhood up til she destroyed herself were erased she didn't see Angel who was standing there casting the spell to erase those memories so that she would never know what had happened. Angel had merged with his other self and so he was aware of everything that happening in all the realities. But now Alison would only know this reality. She would know nothing of the others. And that was Angel's welcome home gift to her. To free her from her past.

The End...

Okay now I can continue working on IN CONTROL which is the sequel to this as you all well know.


End file.
